The Love of a Leopard
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Yea, basically, it's a love story for our favorite feline villain. Let's say that he survived the fight between him and Po, he flees, and this is what happenes afterward. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, yes, i have quite a soft spot for the villain. I pity him for reasons i don't quite know myself. In the movie, you could tell that Shifu's words had touched him slightly, he just fought his feelings. So, here's somthing for Tai Lung.

* * *

_Thunk._

The hooded figure sitting at the table in the dimly lit restaurant jumped slightly as his order was placed in front of him by a burly pig with an apron tied around it's waist.

"Enjoy." the pig said.

The figure, not turning to face the waiter, just grunted in response, pulling the wooden bowl filled with hot soup closer to him.

Slightly taken aback by the customer's...ungrateful response, he simply just nodded and walked away. He muttered to himself quietly, not wanting the customer to hear, "Yeesh. What's the world done to you, buddy."

Unfortunately, his remark had been heard, but the disguised figure just sent him a sideways glance, revealing a pair of yellow eyes. Tai Lung then pulled the cloak further over his head and whispered in response, "Nothing he hasn't deserved." He plucked the bowl of soup from the table with one paw and downed it in two gulps.

He placed the empty bowl on the table and glanced at his opposite arm, which was bandaged and drove him crazy with tiny stabs of pain. He sighed deeply and rested his head on the table, silently waiting for the waiter to come by again so he could ask for a refill.

Then, without warning, another bowl was slid across the table, hitting his arm lightly and coming to a halt. He looked up quickly to see a different waiter, well, waitress, staring down at him. She offered a smile. "On the house." she purred.

He gave her a suspicious look. "What's the catch, might i ask?" he basically spat out the words as if they were tainted.

Her smile remained. "No, catch, kind sir. You just look like you could've used another bowl, that's all." the slender snow leopard flicked her tail cattily behind her.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and grunted a 'thank you'. Then, to his surprise, and annoyance, she sat down at the table and tried to begin a conversation. "So, what's a fine, young gentleman, such as yourself, doing in a low-class noodle shop such as this, might _i_ ask?"

"My business is my own, and not to seem rude, but if you have any respect for that, you'll leave me be. _Low-class_ would be my current status at the moment, i can tell you that if it will _satisfy _your lust for gossip." he growled slightly as these last words left his mouth.

"Oh, so you _don't _feel like talking." she said.

He sighed in frustration, "That would be correct."

"Oh, okay," she said innocently, "So, _you _don't feel like _talking_ to me?"

Now he was beginning to get irritated. He raised his hackles briefly, though she couldn't really tell while he had his cloak on, and clenched his teeth. "Again, _my lady_, you are correct. Now, would you please go away?"

The waitress rolled her eyes and surrendered. "Alright." she stood up. "I'll leave you alone."

Tai Lung sighed deeply and was about to finish the soup she had given him when she began to sing a painfully familiar tune. Surprised, he looked up and watched her walk away.

"_If i had words to make a day for you,_" she continued to sing softly as she began cleaning the second table after Tai Lung's. "_I'd sing you a morning, golden and true._"

Tai Lung stared at her with wide eyes. He knew this song, but had not heard it in many years.

"_I would make this day last for all times, sleep through the night, deep in--_"

"That song." Tai Lung murmered. The waitress looked up, confused, "What?"

Quickly, the snow leopard rose to his feet and walked up to her. She was surprised when he grabbed her shoulders and demanded, "Where did you learn that?" The weird thing was, he didn't seem angry or upset, just surprised. "Tell me. Tell me!" he pleaded, shaking her slightly.

She couldn't help but feel a bit frightened over his outburst, but she managed to answer his question. "I-i-i learned it when i was a little girl. I-it's my favorite song."

Quickly, he whipped off his hood and stared into her ice blue eyes, "My face. Do you know my face? Does it remind you of anyone you used to know?" he asked desperately.

"What? Sir, please, you're scaring me--"

"Answer me. Please. Do you know me?"

She quickly scanned over him with her eyes, trying to find anything that might calm him down. She found nothing at first. "Sir, i'm sorry, b-but i don't think..." she stopped short as her eyes met his yellow ones.

For a moment, she flashed back to when she was merely a cub as she danced in a golden field with her best friend. The other leopard cub pounced on her playfully and laughed, _"Come on, Scythe! Let's go!"_

Snapping back to reality, she stared right back at him. "Tai Lung." she breathed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got a review! A positive one!

* * *

_Kerthunk! Slam!_

Scythe burst out of the restaurant doors on all fours, running as fast as her strong legs could carry her. Tai Lung was not far behind.

"Scythe! Your shift's not over yet!" cried the angry pig waiter, who had previously served Tai Lung his meal.

The female snow leopard ignored him. She flew down busy streets and empty alley ways, over fences, through yards and gardens, and over rooftops. She leaped from one to the other, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to make sure he was out of sight. Then...

_Slam!_

She felt somthing swiftly knock her off her feet as she skidded across wooden tiles that made up the roof's surface. She came to a halt and saw a figure looming over her.

"It can't be! You're dead!" she cried, shielding herself.

Tai Lung stared down at his old friend pitifully, "Scythe. Scythe, calm down!"

"No! There's no calming down! You--you were taken! They took you away! I saw you!" she said frantically, then, her voice shaking, she sobbed, "I...i remember. I remember what you did."

They both flashed back to when Tai Lung's rage had overcome him. A younger Tai Lung stood in the center of the village, flames whipped around him as they engulfed and destroyed everything they could manage to reach. A young Scythe watched him in terror from behind a broken cart that had once contained woks. Her foot slipped, causing a singed wok to clank to the ground. Tai Lung whirled around at the noise and stalked up to the cart. He knocked it away and saw Scythe, his best friend, cowering before him as if she expected him to kill her right then and there. His look softened slightly. Without a word, he backed away, and ran toward the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung snapped back to reality and kneeled down before her. Gently, he reached out a paw to try and bring some peace to his distressed firend, "Scythe--"

"No!" she scooted away fearfully. "Don't! Don't you touch."

"Scythe, no one is going to hurt you. No one is _ever _going to hurt you." he said, reaching out to touch her paw.

She flinched, but didn't resist. Instead, she asked, "Why? Why should i trust you anymore? I can't. I can't trust you!"

"Scythe!" he snapped, "If i didn't hurt you twenty years ago, what makes you think i would now?"

"I..." she began. "I don't know _what _to think of you anymore."

He didn't say a word. He just listened patiently and let her continue. "You...you used to be so sweet. A-and you were my best friend. I loved you. But...but you've _changed_. You...you were a _monster_, Tai Lung. Why should anyone trust you?"

The mighty leopard paused for a minute, turning away from her gaze. Then, he said, "You're right." another long moment passed before he turned back to her. "I don't deserve anyone's trust anymore, not that anyone would be willing to give it." he sighed deeply. "I wouldn't expect you to forgive me. I just...i don't want to lose another person that...truly cared for me." he then turned to leave. "Seeing your face has brought me more joy than i've felt in years. Goodbye...my old friend."

"Y-you're forgetting the fact that i could just turn you in." Scythe said coldly.

Tai Lung laughed, "This life has no purpose for me now. Do as you wish." and with that, he bounded off into the night, flying from one roof to the next, until he was no more than a little spec on the horizon.

Scythe remained in her spot, unsure what to do next. She probably couldn't return to the noodle shop where she worked, for the pig had probably ratted her out and gotten her fired by now. With a sudden rush of determination, and courage, she stood up and bolted off in the same direction Tai Lung had taken. She had no idea what she was doing, but she quickened her pace to try and catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeez! This story's turnin' out to be more popular than i thought! Well, just saw the movie again today and i was inspired to write more.

* * *

_Crack! Smash!_

"Ow!" Scythe yelped as somthing sharp dug into the tender pads of her right paw. She had been tracking Tai Lung for atleast half an hour now, which had lead her to a small village somewhere in the badlands, just outside the valley where she worked, or, used to work.

She looked down to see what she had stepped on. Glass! A bottle, to be more specific. A small amount of blood trickled down her paw as she removed the piece that had dug into her flesh. She hissed in pain, stood up, and kicked the bottle away angrily.

"Hey!" barked an angry voice from her left. Scythe turned to see an angry looking crocodile leaning against a shack made of bamboo, glaring daggers at her. "They's my bottles, doll face." he spat at her feet.

Pushing himself away from the wall with his tail, the crocodile stepped over, and on, some more bottles that were scattered across the ground. He was a bit taller than her, making him seem even more terrifying. He leaned in close to her, she noted that he rocked an eye patch on his right eye. "Now, who's gonna clean this here mess?" he growled.

Scythe winced slightly. His breath smelled of dead fish and herbal tea. She glared right back at him. "Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your bottles lying around."

The croc's nostrils flared as his anger grew, "Not the answer i wanted, princess. Now," he began, stepping toward her, "Pick 'em up, or i'll--"

"Back off, carcass licker, unless you want to lose sight in your other eye." she hissed, pulling her paw back as if she were about to strike him across the face.

The croc grinned crazily, chuckling. "Such a lovely face. Why so angry, friend?" he asked, circling her like a shark.

"Friend? Ha! Hardly." she scoffed as they began to circle each other. "I don't associate with those who find humor and entertainment by clawing out the eyes of every passerby."

The croc cackled like a fiend, "Ah, the symphony of painful screams. A pure lullaby to every common mugger or barbarian. But to a thief?" he gestured to himself. "I think not. My lust for blood is quenched with naught but a meer fish or two." he grinned again. "But my desires for things of a more..._valuable nature_ are not as easily satisfied. However, if you're looking for a fight, who am i to deny you?"

Scythe let out a low growl, "I seek no fight, i just wish to pass through."

The croc pretended to look pained, "You wound me! Pity. My friends were looking forward to some sort of scrap today."

Scythe looked around and saw about ten others emerging from the shacks. Wolves, crocodiles, oxen. A pleased looking bunch.

"Well, being the thieves that we are, we'll just _take _this opportunity and have a little fun." the croc chuckled. He turned to the others and gave a slight nod, "Take her."

A brown wolf was the first to attack. He sprung towards her, jaws open, teeth bared. Scythe was quicker, however. She came up underneath the unsuspecting wolf and dug her fangs into the scruff of his neck. She whirled around and sent him flying.

She let out a startled gasp as a large ox came up and knocked her clean off her feet. After a few moments of grappling, she was pinned. Others started to join in as well, biting, clawing, scratching her mercilessly. Then--

_Rrrraaaaaaaaaarrrgh!_

An ear splitting roar filled the area. The violent attacks seemed to stop all at once, and Scythe looked up, as did the others. There, glaring down at them from a rock, was the fierce snow leopard himself...Tai Lung.

The thug's expressions changed dramatically. They stared up at him in sheer terror, frozen in their spots. Finally, one of them, the croc that had started it all, yelled, "IT'S TAI LUNG! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Quick as a flash, the angry animals had run for cover, taking shelter in their pathetic shacks.

Tai Lung jumped down from the rock and watched them scatter, disgusted. He roared in anger. "COWARDS! COME BACK HERE AND TRY THAT AGAIN! I'LL EAT YOUR DAMNED FACES!" he stood over Scythe protectively.

Scythe stared up at him, not knowing what to say or do next.


	4. Chapter 4

...Ok, i guess my writing doesn't suck that much. XD This one's going to be a bit shorter than it usually is. Sorry.

* * *

"OW! Quit biting me!"

"You're hurting me!"

Tai Lung let out a frustrated sigh. He was trying to tend to some of Scythe's wounds, but the female leopard was making it difficult. Her injuries weren't serious, but he could tell that they bothered her quite a bit, especially when he touched them. He wiped a long cut on her shoulder, as gently as he could, with a wet cloth.

Luckily, with some difficulty, he managed to get her to a cave somewhere away from the badlands. Unfortunately, it wasn't too far from the Valley of Peace. A place Tai Lung wouldn't dare to show his face in again.

"Ah! Stop it!" Scythe snapped. Another reason she was probably mad, her clothes had claw marks all over them.

"Do you want it to get infected?"

"I don't care."

"You will when you start foaming at the mouth." he pointed out flatly. "I'm almost done."

"Question, Tai Lung." Scythe said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me?"

He froze briefly, then averted his eyes to the side. He moistened the cloth once more and asked, "Why did you come after me?"

Scythe rolled her eyes. "A question with a question. Typical you."

Tai Lung cocked an eye ridge, "Well?"

Scythe paused. She didn't really have a reason why. So, she answered him truthfully, "I don't know." she stated simply, then quickly added, "It's not because i forgive you, though."

He let out a hearty laugh, "Well, i could've figured that out. No. Perhaps it's because you have nothing to really lose with me."

She shook her head, "No. I have plenty to lose, you don't even know. I don't know why i followed you, it...it just seemed like i was supposed to."

"Well...you caught me. What are you planning on doing now?"

She looked down at the ground, lost deep in thought. Then, she looked up again. To his surprise, she was smiling a little bit. "Have you ever been in an old warship before?"

The question caught him off guard. He blinked, confused. "No. Why?"

Scythe's mysterious smile grew. Groggily, she rose to her feet. "Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

The reviews just keep on coming! Oh, and NO MORE SCHOOL!! Yay!

* * *

Going _through_ the Valley of Peace to get to the river was somthing Tai Lung simply refused to do. But, going _around _the valley to get to the river was somthing he was reluctant to do.

Tai Lung pulled his hood farther over his face as he strided alongside his old friend. "Of all the places in China you could've lived--"

"Oh, stop complaining! Less talkin', more walkin', c'mon." Scythe teased, picking up the pace.

"Would you kindly tell me where it is we're going?"

"Did my warship question from earlier not give you a hint?"

Tai Lung paused. Then he said flatly, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, i'm not. Now, hurry up, will ya? It's almost midnight and i'm bushed."

* * *

The ship was fairly large, and very old and beat up looking. It tilted to one side and rested about twenty yards away from the river's edge. Lanterns filled the inside with golden light. A few were hung on the outside as well.

_"Yin, will you hurry up! Scythe'll be back any minute!_" yelled Yang, a twenty-four year old crane who currently had his head stuck in a hole in the ship's outer wall. His voice was muffled.

His twin brother, Yin, was desperately trying to pull him out. "I'm tryin'! If your dang beak wasn't so big!"

"_Shut up, ya big boob!_"

"You guys are in so much trouble." said Mei, they're younger sister. She was about twenty-one, but she acted more mature than they did most of the time.

"Yang! What are you doing?"

Yang shrieked and whirled around, "Scythe! What are you doing here? Is your shift over already?" he spread his wings to try and shield his brother from Scythe's view.

"I guess you could say that." she said, then noticed Yang. "Oh, Yang! What did you guys do now?"

Tai Lung watched curiously from behind Scythe.

Yang called out from inside the hole, "_Uhh, you remember that goat that kept complaining about us being noisy?"_

Scythe put her paws on her hips, "Now, how many times have i told you not to tease that goat?"

"It was Yang's idea!" Yin pointed a wing accusingly at his brother.

_"Bull crap!" _Yang snapped. Yin laughed.

Mei spotted Tai Lung and turned to Scythe, "Who's this, Scythe?"

The female leopard shifted her feet nervously. "Well, remember that story i told you a few years back about..._my friend_?"

Mei's eyes widened and she turned to speak to Tai Lung directly, "_You're _Tai Lung?" she asked, bewildered. "I've heard a lot about you...although, not much was very good, but--" she laughed nervously, then took a step back. "You're not gonna hurt me, are you?"

Tai Lung scowled slightly. "Wasn't planning on it." he grunted.

Scythe snickered and rolled her eyes. "Quite the charmer, isn't he?"

_"Tai Lung?" _Yang asked. _"He's like the most destructive guy of the century!"_

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out." Tai Lung stated sarcastically. "I might've actually helped you out of there but, now i may not be in the mood."

Scythe turned to him. "Would you mind?" she gestured to Yang.

_"Yeah, dude, do you mind? I'm kinda gettin' low on air in here." _Yang asked.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and walked over to the boat. With a swift move, he punched his fist just above Yang's head, creating a bigger hole. The crane was now free.

"Thanks, man." he said, smoothing the feathers on his head with a wing.

"Don't mention it. Ever."


	6. Chapter 6

I still got it. XD

* * *

_Crunch!_

Tai Lung sunk his sharp fangs, viciously, into the large bone Scythe had thrown him. He ripped a large section out of the center and gnawed on the soft marrow hungrily. He growled and snarled in pleasure as he ripped and bit at it.

Scythe chuckled, "Easy there, Cujo. Don't down it too fast. You might choke."

Tai Lung only grunted in annoyance, continuing to eat his snack. He saw a small hole carved on the tip and looked at Scythe suspiciously. "What did you slip me?" he accused.

Scythe rolled her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that. It's no big deal. I slipped some pain medication inside it. That arm looks pretty bad."

Tai Lung glanced at his arm, then back at Scythe. "What kind is it?"

Scythe shrugged. "Dunno. Got it from an old medicine man. It's perfectly safe though. It, uh, it works wonders. Best pain medication i ever had." she said.

Tai Lung nodded and continued to eat.

"Although," Scythe began, "There is a risk of your ears and tail falling off."

Instantly, Tai Lung spat out the pieces of bone in his mouth, coughing slightly as he choked on a few bits that he had been swallowing.

Yin, Yang, and Mei, who sat nearby eating some rice and tofu, snickered.

"I'm kidding, Tai Lung." Scythe said, giggling. Tai Lung sighed with relief and glared at Scythe, then quickly returned to his bone. Then, as she jumped to a higher point inside the ship, she added, "It won't ease the pain."

Tai Lung spit the bone out again and backed away from it slightly. "Bleck!" he wiped his tongue off with a paw. The others laughed.

The male leopard watched Scythe as she leaped from one section of the ship to the other, then finally disappeared through the entrance that lead to the deck. He couldn't help but smile a little. He had to hand it to her, twenty years later and she was still her cunning, comical self.

Yin laughed. "Yeah, that's typical Scythe for ya. Always brewing up somthing."

Tai Lung turned towards him and asked, "How did you all end up in this piece of junk with her, anyway?"

Yang waved it off. "Eh, she met us in the valley once. We'd been fooling around with some of the town's people. Got in trouble. She helped us out. Badda-bing, badda-boom, here we all are."

Yin let out a laugh. "Dude, remember the look on that pig's face when we set off the firecrackers under his chair?" He and his brother busted out laughing.

"Yo, he's singing at the Purple Dragon tomorrow." Yang gasped, a smile forming on his face.

Yin raised an eye ridge and stared at him. "You serious?" Yang nodded.

Yin stood up quickly and flew into another section of the ship. "I'll get the sparklers!"

Yang followed his lead and said, "I'll get the fireworks and matches ready."

Mei bolted after them. "No! Yin! Yang! You stop, or i'll shoot!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm typing like a fiend! I'll probably be working on my Surf's Up fic once my soundtrack comes in the mail.

* * *

Scythe sat comfortably on the very tip of the boat's bow. Her long tail hung over the edge as she flicked it back and forth. The Valley of Peace twinkled with light off in the distance. She gazed up at thousands of bright stars, shining in the night sky. She let out a sigh of content as a cool breeze rustled through her soft fur.

"Enjoying the view?" an all too familiar voice asked her from behind. She looked around to see Tai Lung leaning casually against the ship's mast, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the sky.

He approached her and took a seat behind her on the thin strip of wood . "The stars." he stated. "How many can you name, Scythe?" he asked her the same question from when they were kids.

Scythe smiled. "Zero." she replied. They both chuckled.

They sat there and stared at the stars for a few minutes before Tai Lung said suddenly, "I have to make things right with my father."

Scythe was immensely surprised by this. She turned to him, a look of pure surprise mixed with uneasiness plastered onto her face. This was the last thing she expected from him.

He continued to stare off into space. There was a glint of shame and saddness in his eyes, as well as doubt. He looked away and sighed. "I know he'll never forgive me. And i wouldn't blame him."

Scythe looked up at him, sympathetic. She placed a paw over his own. "I'm sure he would. He loved you, Tai Lung. And a part of him still does. You just need to forgive him first."

Tai Lung looked down at her. "I can't forgive him...because, there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't my destiny to become the Dragon Warrior, i know that now. My pride blinded me from the truth. I was too cocky and arrogant to see that." he sighed once more. "I'll never be able to go through with this."

Scythe offered him a small smile. "You can, and you will. I'm going to help you."

He chuckled slightly. "Now, why would you do a thing like that?"

She shrugged. "Well, let's consider it my way of paying you back for saving my life earlier."

He shook his head. "You don't owe me anything for that."

She punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm helping you because i want to, okay? But don't think it means--"

"I know. I know. You still don't forgive me." He said in a mocking tone. "Fine, i get it."

"Don't cut me off, either."

"How 'bout i push you off?" he teased, glancing behind her.

"Very funny. If someone's gonna end up falling off this ledge, it'll be you, tough guy." she said, giving him a light shove. They both chuckled.

Suddenly, Yin stuck his head out of the door from below. He was wearing an old war helmet. "Hey, Scythe! Me and Yang are gonna play War. Wanna be on my team?"

Tai Lung looked at Scythe, puzzled. "War?" he asked.

The female leopard laughed. "Yeah. We found a bunch of old armor when we moved into the ship. Yin and Yang made up a game with it all. We have fake battles when we're bored."

"Yeah, but, it's not all fun and games though. Sometimes the armor takes a beating and we have to go take new armor off the dead skeletons in the ship's cargo hold." Yin stated, grimacing.

That second, Yang popped up right next to him. "Yin, why do you call them dead skeletons? They're skeletons! They're dead anyways."

Becoming serious, Yin pushed his brother back down into the ship. "In your place, scum! Enemies don't talk to their enemies!"

Scythe laughed and turned to Tai Lung. "So? You in?"

"Ehh, i think i'll pass on this one." Tai Lung said, looking disgusted.

"Suit yourself, dude." Yin said. Then, he ducked back into the ship again, yelling, "SPARTA!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Jeez, now i feel bad for not updating my Surf's Up fanfic for a while. Once i get that bloody soundtrack in the mail, i'll try and update it.

* * *

"Prepare for victory!" Yin cried triumphantly, now fully suited in old armour, holding a spear in one claw and a shield in the other. He hovered just above the ground.

"It's 'glory', dipstick!" Yang laughed, dressed in armour as well.

"Oh, shut up! I only saw '300' once, you idiot."

"You're goin' down, ya little pansy!" Yang yelled.

At that, they both let out war cries and flew towards each other at full speed. At the last second, they dropped their spears and slammed into each other.

_Clang!_

They didn't stay in the air long before they both came crashing down to the floor. They rolled around on the ground, wrestling one another.

"You can't handle me!"

"Now you're making me laugh!"

"Take this! Take this!"

"C'mon, Yang! A kid could do better than you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, a bowl of rice could do better than you!"

"You're so stupid!"

Scythe was literally on the ground laughing. She looked up at Tai Lung, who was watching the scene in utter bewilderment, shaking his furry head back and forth, slowly.

"What a couple of fools." he stated flatly. "I just hope their stupidity isn't contagious." Truth be told, what the brothers were doing actually seemed...fun! In fact, had he not been so dumbfounded, he might've actually challenged Scythe to a match. But he had a reputation to uphold...sort of.

By this time, Yang had his brother pinned. "Scythe!" Yin choked. "I need reinforcements!"

Scythe laughed. "I'll help you, Sir Squawks-a-lot! Rawr!" she knocked Yang away and sat on top of him, pulling his wing painfully behind his back. "Say it!"

"Ow!" Yang yelped. "Just because you're a girl, that doesn't mean i won't--YAH!" he cried as Scythe pulled harder. After a few minutes of struggling against the leopards weight, Yang gave up. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle!"

Scythe let him go. He rolled on the ground holding his wing tenderly. "Ahhhh, Scythe, you suck! I think you broke my wing. Argh!" he hissed.

Scythe put her paws on her hips and smirked. "You asked for it, buddy."

"I didn't ask for sh--"

"Hey, look on the bright side! You survived the war! You're the champion!" Yin said to him happily, patting him on the head.

Yang let out a painful laugh. "I won nothing."

"Quit being a baby, Yang! C'mon! Round _two_!" Yin announced cheerfully, actually walking on top of his brother to get to the other side of the room.

"Oof! Ahh! You bast--ahh! Get off of me! Jeez! Would it kill ya to trim your talons once in a while?" Yang groaned, pathetically attempting to trip his brother..

"_Please_ tell me you two aren't from around here." Tai Lung pleaded.

"Not here...in this general area..." Yang hesitated.

Yin laughed. "Ah, heck no! We're from somewhere a itty bit off to the East."

Tai Lung let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Pch! Americans." he spat. "I might've known."


	9. Chapter 9

Grrr! Stinking mailing system! I NEED INSPIRATION!!

* * *

Later that night, which was technically the next day, Scythe showed Tai Lung his bunk on ship's second floor. She dusted off the hundred-year-old sleeping chamber and nodded. "Sleep tight." She turned towards the door, ready to leave.

Tai Lung let out a laugh. "That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"What? Did you want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Scythe joked.

"Well, where are _you _sleeping?"

"My room is the old captain's cabin."

"Ah! So, your ship, your rules. Is that it?" he asked, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.

Scythe pondered the thought for a minute. "Yeah. Pretty much." She said brightfully.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "Hmph...Ms. Know-it-all..."

"Hey, if you'd prefer sleeping in the cargo hold with the skeletons..."

"Oh, no, no! It's fine. Really."

Scythe smirked. "That's what i thought, Mr. High-and-mighty. Goodnight." And with that, she left him there and headed to her quarters for the night.

* * *

_"You ready for this, Yang?"_

_"Dude, he's so totally gonna kill us."_

_"On three...one, two, three!"_

_Sploosh!_

Tai Lung bolted upright as a wave of cool water soaked him from head to toe. He gasped and dug his claws into the side of the bed for support. He looked around and saw Yin and Yang standing there, holding an empty bucket. They laughed.

"Wha...huh?" Tai Lung stuttered, confused and in complete shock.

"Gooood _morning_!" Yin chuckled.

Shaking the water out of his fur, Tai Lung growled at them. Fire building in his yellow and orange eyes, he snarled through clenched teeth, "_What _was _that _for?" he tensed up, as if he were about to lash out and slash their throats before they could answer.

"Scythe wanted someone to wake you up." Yin said simply.

"You didn't have to do it _that _way, you idiots!" Tai Lung snapped. "And i'll get up when i feel like it!"

"Well, you slept 'til noon!" Yin exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "And, uh, since you got your shower already, c'mon. Let's go." Both brothers walked out the door, tossing the bucket carelessly to the side.

Tai Lung growled and punched the wall in frustration. "Those two bloody pidgeons are gonna pay. _Big _time. Scythe'll be mad if i kill them, but, justice will be served one way or another." he chuckled evilly to himself.

At that moment, Scythe popped her head in the door. "Have a nice wake-up, Tai Lung? You look like a drowned rat. Now, come, you're dripping water all over."

Tai Lung growled and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, i can't believe i'm friends with this psycho and her little band of incompetent fools." he grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Ugh! I'm so bored. I have to do somthing.

* * *

"Okay, Scythe, i'll bite. What are we doing out here?" Tai Lung asked as he sat atop a rock ledge overlooking a waterfall that was a little too close to the Valley of Peace for his own comfort. Yin and Yang had tagged along as well.

With a loud clang, Scythe threw a large metal wok at Tai Lung's feet. "I am going to introduce you to somthing that even _you _haven't mastered. It's a little thing i like to call...fun."

Tai Lung scoffed. "Please, Scythe. Spare me the drama."

"_You_, my friend, need a little more excitement in your life, and, i don't mean the kind that gets people hurt. You need to just...let go! You need to learn that pride doesn't always have to come before fall. Now, go on." she said, pointing a claw at the wok.

Tai Lung cocked an eye ridge. "What?"

"Oh, dude, you _really _need to get out more often." Yin said, shaking his feathery head. He pointed at the wok. "Go on. Sit."

"Pch! What? In this thing?" he sighed. "You know what? Fine. If it will satisfy you, Scythe...whatever." Tai Lung said, taking a seat on it. "What's the point in this?"

"Well, you don't wanna get all cut up, do you?" Scythe asked with a laugh, pushing him toward the edge of the cliff. It wasn't the edge of the waterfall he was nearing, it was...a mudslide.

Tai Lung's eyes widened. "What?" he squeaked. He grabbed her arms to try and prevent her from pushing him further, but it was too late for that now. "No! No, no, no! Scythe! Don't! Don't push me toward the--AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he roared as he slid down the slippery slope at full speed.

Scythe wasn't far behind him. "WHOOOOOOOOO! Yea!"

"SURF'S UP, DUDES! YEAH! YEAH, DUDE, YEAH!" Yang hooted and hollered as he and his brother raced neck and neck.

"SCYTHE!" Tai Lung bellowed, terrified and outraged at the same time. "I HATE YOUR ROTTEN GUTS!"

"Quit fighting it, Tai Lung! Just let go!" Scythe cried.

Relaxing a bit, Tai Lung held on to the edge of the wok with a firm grip, casually steering it left and right as the slide swirled and moved in all different directions and patterns. Closer and closer to the end, they were getting. The slide became a bit wider as they passed more than half way down, giving Scythe the opportunity to pull up beside him.

"You having fun yet?" she yelled out over the roar of the falls.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he quickly overcame a speed bump. He grinned at her crazily. "Give up now, slowpoke! It's over!" he cried triumphantly.

In the blink of an eye, they flew off the end of the slide and--

_SPLAT!_

Fell, face first, into a large puddle of mud.

Tai Lung stood up quickly and shook the disgusting slop out of his fur. "Ptoo! Bleck!" he glared at Scythe, who was currently standing there, laughing at him. "You could've told me this was here!"

She held her side and guffawed. "It wouldn't have made a difference!"

"COWABUNGA!!"

_Splat!_

Yin and Yang landed in the pit, showering Tai Lung and Scythe with more mud. "Ha! That was the best!" Yang yelled out, laughing.

Tai Lung wiped a big glob off his muzzle and stared down at it. After a minute, a sly smile played at his lips. With one swift move of his arm--

_Whap!_

Scythe flinched as the mud hit her square in the face. She quickly wiped it off and sent Tai Lung a blank look. He chuckled and pointed at her. "Now, _that _is fun."

"Oh, you're having fun, huh?" she asked flatly, scooping up some mud in her paw. She smirked. "Well, whadya think of this?" She asked, flinging the mud at his head.

He laughed as it hit him. He dug into the pit for more ammo. "You are so dead. HA!" he threw some more at her. She retaliated by tackling him. They hit the ground with a splash.

Pretty soon, an all out war broke out as mud was thrown in all different directions. Yin and Yang seemed to be having the most fun, as they rolled around, covering themselves in mud.

* * *

Bright, warm sunlight poured down on Po, Mantis, and Crane, as they walked quickly alongside the river.

"Wait 'til you see this place guys!" Po said excitedly as he lead the way. "It's so much fun. I used to go here all the time when i was a kid."

"But, Po, i don't know." Crane said with a weird smile. "Playing in the mud? It sounds so--"

"Dirty?" Po finished.

"I was gonna say childish, but, that works just as good."

"C'mon, guys! That's the whole idea! When's the last time you had any fun?" the panda asked them, crossing his arms over his chest.

They were both about to speak when Po interrupted, "_Not _Kung Fu related."

They shut their mouths (or, beak) instantly.

"That's what i thought." Po said, setting foot at the top of the hill. He looked down at the mud pit and froze. In a flash, he gasped and pulled Mantis and Crane down.

"What is it, Po?" Mantis asked.

"Shh!" Po hushed them. He then pointed towards the pit, horrified. "I-it can't be!" he whispered frantically. Crane and Mantis looked down from their hiding spot and almost gasped aloud. They stared down at the group playing in the mud.

"Tai Lung is...alive?!"


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will probably suck more than the others. Well, enjoy it! Lol!

* * *

"This...this is horrible! We-we-we've got to tell Master Shifu!" Po said frantically, turning on his heel and starting to leave.

Crane, however, stopped him dead in his tracks. "Po, wait!" he whispered frantically. "Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. I mean..._look _at him!" he pointed a wing at Tai Lung, who was still rolling around in the mud with Scythe, laughing. "I think if he was planning on doing somthing..._destructive_, he would've done it already. I think we should just be patient and wait."

"Wait? _Wait_?! Have you ever _seen _this guy bust a move? I mean--" he stopped short when he saw the look Crane and Mantis were giving him. Remembering the damage Tai Lung had done to them both, he slumped a bit. "Ah...yeah. I forgot."

"Well...i think i understand what Po means..." Mantis began.

"Thank you!"

"But...i'm gonna have to agree with Crane." he concluded. Po slumped again, defeated.

"Sorry, man."

"Look, Po, it's not that you don't have a good point, i mean...he did some pretty nasty things, but...people can change, you know?" Crane added.

Po scoffed. "Tai Lung? Change? I don't think it's possible, man."

Crane and Mantis looked at each other, then back at Po, smiling. "Nothing is impossible." they stated in unison, remembering Master Oogway's words.

Po gave them a look of surprise. Then, they all became silent, thinking of the wise tortoise. After a few minutes, Po asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"I think we should confront them." Crane said simply.

"What?! Are you insane! Are you forgetting that he probably has the biggest grudge in the _world _against me? I kicked his butt!" Po exclaimed.

"Well, we'll never know if we don't find out." Mantis pointed out. Po still looked doubtful.

Crane put a wing around the panda affectionately. "C'mon, _Dragon Warrior_. We got your back."

Po looked from one master to the other. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Let's go." then he grumbled under his breath. "I hope they have dumplings where Master Oogway is..."

* * *

Yin was, literally, crushing his brother into the mud. "Nyeh, heh! You fight like a girl, Yang!"

Scythe, surprised, looked up from her current position, which was being pinned by Tai Lung to the ground, in the disgusting pit with an angry look. "Hey! I resent that remark!"

Yin sent her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Scythe. No offense." Seeing his chance, Yang knocked his brother away and stood up in a huff.

Tai Lung laughed. "We haven't had this much fun since we were children."

Scythe laughed right back. "Even then, i don't think we had this much fun!"

"Tai Lung!"

Surprised, him and Scythe looked toward the direction of the new voice. Tai Lung nearly gasped aloud when he saw an all too familiar panda standing not very far away.

"You?!" Tai Lung gasped, in too much shock to be angry. "How did--where--? What are you doing here, panda?"

"Me?! What am _i _doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Po demanded. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Although tempted, Tai Lung wasn't about to consider a re-match. He tried to control his anger as best he could. "Well, as you can see, i'm not. But, i am a bit battered and bruised, no thanks to you, _Dragon Warrior!_"

"You were asking for it, buddy!" Po snapped.

"Dragon Warrior? Tai Lung, who is this?" Scythe asked.

"Ehh...an old rival. I'll explain later." The snow leopard stated awkwardly.

"Hey, Tai Lung. Remember us?" Mantis asked, a bit angry himself.

Tai Lung looked at them flatly. "Ah, yes. The battle at the Thread of Hope. I remember. You're the little pest that sent me kareening down a cliff side." he spat.

"Uhh, actually, i just let go of the bridge rope. I'm not the one who tied you up." Mantis explained, trying to worm his way out of the situation. "Besides, what you did to us was ten times worse."

Tai Lung laughed. "Hardly. I simply prevented you from using your ability to move your limbs. I could've killed you all, but, i didn't. Did i?"

Mantis raised a claw to protest, but, put it down after a minute. "Ah...He's got me there."

"Question, Tai Lung." Crane said calmly, stepping forward. "What do you plan on doing now? Are you going to return to the Valley of Peace, or are you going to hide out here with your..." he looked at the others behind him. Yin and Yang gave him a cheesy smile and waved. "Friends." Crane finished, focusing on Tai Lung once more.

The great snow leopard paused. "Well, Master Crane, since you _asked_ your question so politely, i will _answer_ you politely. To tell the truth, i'm not sure of that myself. I plan on trying to make peace with my father, but, i have my doubts."

"Pch. No kidding." Po added under his breath sarcastically. Tai Lung glared hot daggers at him.

"If you're worried about him taking you back..." Crane began, but, stopped. Tai Lung didn't answer. He just turned away.

"Well, maybe he would if you apologized." Mantis suggested.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and turned. "If he's smart, he'll never forgive me for my actions. I don't deserve his love anymore, even if he were willing to give it." And with that, he hopped up onto the ledge and bolted off towards the ship.

"Aw, man!" Scythe moaned. He turned to the others. "If you ever need to talk to us again, look for an old warship just up the river." She then turned and ran after him. "Tai Lung! You can't keep running away from these things!"

Yin and Yang were left standing there with the others. After a full minute of complete silence, Yang said cheerfully. "Well, it was nice meeting you dudes. Later." He then flew off.

Yin wasn't far behind. "Remember! Big, ol' warship just up the river! You can't miss it! If you smell somthing bad, it's just Yang here!"

"Shut up, dingus!" Yang barked. Yin laughed.

Not sure what they just saw, Po, Crane, and Mantis just stood there, dumbfounded. After a minute, Mantis chirped. "Well, they seemed nice."


	12. Chapter 12

No comment.

* * *

_Thud!_

"Ow! Scythe! Get off me!" Tai Lung barked angrily as he was shoved flat on his back. He looked up at the female with an incredible look. "What are you doing?"

Scythe just glared right back and demanded, "How could you do that?"

He sighed. "Scythe, just drop it."

"No! I want to know why you just ran off."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't feel like talking to _them_. It's bad enough they even saw me." he tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "And i was playing in the bloody mud." he let out a small groan.

"Oh, so is that why you fled? You were embarassed?"

"No. I was simply trying to avoid discussing my..._plan _with three of the people that hated me most. They...they wouldn't have understood. Now, would you _get off me_?" he growled.

Scythe still didn't move. "What does it make you then? Stubborn? Or a coward?"

Tai Lung sent her a look, and, with little effort at all, he shoved her away and stomped up the stairs. "I'm starting to regret meeting up with you at that noodle shop."

Scythe shook her head. "Fine! Go to your room and pout, ya big baby!"

_"Bloody temptress!"_

"Ugh!" Scythe snarled and kicked at the wall. "That stubborn, Kung Fu fighting, fool!"

Mei walked in and chuckled. "You give him _way _too much of your time, my sister. Just let him cool off for a while. I'm sure he'll come to his senses sooner or later."

Scythe sighed. "I don't know, Mei. I mean...sometimes i just wanna..._strangle _him!"

"He's a man. What do you expect? That's what they're here for. Love, distance, and irritation."

Scythe laughed. "Is that your theory?"

Mei smiled. "One of many."

* * *

_Thunk!_

"Stupid women!" Tai Lung growled as he began punching the wall with both of his fists. "Who needs them?" he spat, knocking the wall once more with his left paw.

"A lot of people do, my friend." said an annoyingly familiar voice from the doorway.

Tai Lung raised his hackles as a low growl erupted from his throat. "What do you two want?"

Yin and Yang stepped casually inside. "It seems to us that you're having a little lady trouble, is that correct?" Yin asked with a hearty laugh.

"What's your point?"

"Our point is, that you haven't exactly been treating Scythe the way she deserves to be treated." Yang pointed out.

Tai Lung shook his head. "I don't need advice from you two."

"You're right." Yang admitted. "You need advice from an expert. But, since you only have us, we're more than happy to help."

Yin ignored Tai Lung's protests and began to happily chat away. "Now, first off, if you want a woman to respond like a lady, you have to treat her like a lady, with respect and--"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Tai Lung muttered.

"Here, let me try." Yin said. "You see, Tai Lung...some women are like...Milk Duds. Sweet on the outside, poison on the inside. And others are like...cupcakes. Sweet on both the outside _and_ the inside. Scythe, would be an example of a cupcake--"

"Yin, will you shut up!" Yang cried, smacking his brother upside the head. "You're the worst teacher ever! And you're making me hungry!" He turned back to Tai Lung. "All we're saying is, Scythe's a good person, and, you have to treat her like a good person."

Tai Lung considered this for a moment. Then, with a small smile, he stated. "This doesn't mean we're even for the bucket of water earlier."

Yin accepted this and patted the snow leopard on the arm. "Yeah. I know."


	13. Chapter 13

This one is gonna shorter than usual, but, hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

* * *

Scythe threw herself lazily on the ship's deck and glanced at the river below her, which sparkled in the bright, warm sunlight. She could hear the soft hiss of the flowing waterfall in the distance.

Pulling himself out of the hatch, Tai Lung casually walked up to Scythe on all fours. Three lillies were gripped between his fangs. He sat down beside her and nudged her with a foot. He gave her a charming smile.

Scythe looked up, noticed the flowers, and scowled slightly. She stood up, rolled her eyes, and walked to the other end of the deck. "I hope you're here to apologize, because, you treated me like the scum of the Earth, and, if you think those flowers are gonna do anything, you're sadly mistaken." She sat down and stuck her nose in the air with pride.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and took the lillies out of his mouth. "Look, i know you're upset. But...i'm going to make it up to you?"

"Hmph! The mighty and powerful Tai Lung is planning on doing somthing _nice _for someone other than himself? I'm not that stupid." She turned her head slightly to glance at him before quickly turning away again.

"Oh, hush up, and listen. I know i've been ungrateful--"

"Pch! Really?"

"But, i swear, on pain of death, i'll make it up to you...somehow." He promised.

She turned and stared flatly at him for the next thirty seconds. Finally, she said, "How?"

Tai Lung paused. "I don't know." He finally admitted. She sighed and turned away once more. Tai Lung slapped a paw over his face, _I should have thought this through..._ He thought.

"Uhh..if we could make a...slight suggestion..."

Tai Lung growled in frustration as he turned to face the two unwelcome figures that had appeared before them. He mouthed the words 'I'm gonna kill you.', all while swiping a claw over his throat.

Yin and Yang gulped slightly. "Might we...bring up the little festival happening in the valley, tonight?" Yin asked, pointing a wing in that general direction.

"Yeah, dude!" Yang said brightly. "We're all going. Why don't you and Scythe go there and...i don't know...do leopard stuff?"

Scythe turned around. "Well, that's entirely up to Tai Lung here."

Tai Lung scratched the back of his head as all eyes turned to him. He stuttered a bit. "Well...i-i don't know. Perhaps we could..." He sighed. Why was this so complicated?

"Hey, look." Yang said, staring off into the distance. From the Valley of Peace, thick, black smoke could be seen rising swiftly into the air.

"Hm. Wonder what caused that?" Yin asked no one in particular.

Scythe raised her head a little, trying to see what was going on. "Wanna go find out?"

"Yeah, i'm game." Yang said, flapping his wings and flying off the ship's deck to the ground below.

"You're such a pyromaniac, Yang!" Yin said, following him.

Scythe, with one graceful leap, landed on the ground beside Yin. She looked up and called, "Come on, Tai Lung. You're not talking your way out of this one!"

The leopard scowled and followed them.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a little more drama and humor for y'all.

* * *

A large crowd had gathered in the city streets as they all watched in terror as the building across from them was engulfed in flames and smoke. Gasps and murmurs such as 'Oh, my!' and 'What happened here?' could be heard.

Scythe, Tai Lung, who was trying as hard as he could to hide his face, Yin, and Yang pushed their way through and stared at the fire.

"Oh, crud! That sucks, dude." Yang laughed.

"This doesn't look good." Yin said. He glared at his brother and smacked him. "Shut up, man! What if someone's hurt?"

"YAO!" Came an urgent cry from the front of the crowd. They all turned to see a frantic looking rabbit trying desperately to wrench herself from a male pig's grasp. "My son!" she cried. "My son's in there!"

A few gasps erupted from the crowd.

"Oh, no!"

Scythe looked at the burning building before her, then back at the distressed mother rabbit. Quickly, without taking a moment's hesitation to think first, she bolted towards the flaming shop, dodging falling debris as she went through the door.

"Scythe! What are you doing!" Tai Lung demanded. "SCYTHE!"

Yin and Yang, alarmed, began calling after her as well. "SCYTHE! YOU FLIPPIN IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!"

"You're gonna get torched!" Yang cried.

Tai Lung didn't hesitate at all. He went right in after her!

At that moment, a voice cried out, "It's the Furious Five! And the Dragon Warrior!" It was true. There they were, all six warriors in all their glory. They reached the front of the building and all came to an abrupt halt. Also among them was the great Master Shifu himself.

Yin and Yang glanced at each other nervously. "Uh, oh." They said in unison. They both ran up to Crane and Mantis. "Hey." Yin said. "Remember us?"

The two masters looked surprised to see them, but, before either could reply, another voice cried out, "My dad! Where's my dad?!" It was Po! He was looking at all the faces in the crowd furiously. It wasn't just any old building that was on fire, it was his dad's noodle shop!

* * *

Inside the building, Scythe, unable to stand the heat of the flames and the suffocating smoke, got down on all fours and searched for the missing boy. "Yao?" She called out hoarsely. Her throat stung just from breathing. It was hard to see as well. She pushed deeper into the shop, going back to where all the food was stored for making the soup.

"Mommy?" Whimpered a frightened little voice off to her left.

Scythe looked around frantically. Finally, she spotted him. He was covered in soot, and sat in a corner with his knees pulled up tightly to his chest.

"Yao!" Scythe cried happily. She slowly began to crawl her way over to him. "Yao, don't be afraid. I'm your friend! See?" she smiled at him and reached out a paw. "Just take my hand, okay. I'll get you back to your mom."

Hesitantly, the little rabbit stuck out a shaky paw and grasped Scythe's larger one tightly. He crawled out from his hiding place, and Scythe sunk her teeth into the back of his shirt, lifting him off the ground gently. She then sprinted towards the door and left.

* * *

Tai Lung, however, was having his own problems. He couldn't see a thing, and the flames were spreading more quickly to the areas that were left unburnt.

"Scythe?" He coughed violently. "Scythe, when i get my paws on you--" He coughed again, fighting his way through the thickening smoke. He didn't know where he was. He had gone up some stairs to try and locate his friend. Then, he heard a noise off to his right...

* * *

Many people waited outside in dead silence. Others were just as frantic as the mother who's child was still trapped in the building.

Master Tigress stepped forward. A crumbling piece of the entrance landed with a crash in front of her as if to say 'No further!'

"Tigress!" Master Shifu snapped. "No! It's too dangerous!"

"But, Master Shifu!" Po cried. "My father's still in there! We have to--!"

"I'm sorry, Po!" Shifu barked. "I can't let any of you go in there! It's too dangerous!"

"Look!" Cried the pig who had a tight grip on the mother rabbit. Everyone turned to see a figure emerging from the smoke.

It was Scythe! And she had Yao with her, too. She raced out towards the crowd and collapsed. She dropped Yao at his mother's feet and rested her head on the ground, coughing and wheezing for breath.

The mother was overjoyed. She grabbed her son and hugged him tightly. "Yao! Thank goodness!"

Yin and Yang rushed to Scythe's side. "Scythe! Are you okay?" Yin asked, looking her over. She managed to raise her head and give them a slight nod. Groggily, she pulled herself up.

Master Crane and Master Mantis came over and helped her out. "Scythe, that was amazing!" Mantis commented, smiling.

"Yeah." Crane agreed. Then he noticed who _wasn't_ there. "Wait a minute, where's...you know..."

"Oh, yeah! Scythe, you're boyfriend's still in there." Yang said, scratching his head with a foot. "We sure hope he's...alright."

Scythe's eyes widened. She gasped. "Tai Lung's inside?!" she blurted out.

"What?" Mantis and Crane cried.

"What?!" Cried Po and the other members of the five.

"_WHAT?!_" Shifu yelped.

Scythe's eyes widened more as she realized her mistake. She slapped a paw over her mouth. "Oops..."

"Hey!" Cried a female goose from the crowd. She pointed a wing at the destroyed noodle shop. "Look over there!"

Everyone turned and saw yet another figure rising out of the flames. Then a familiar voice called out in a muffled tone, "Shomeone get dis little pipshqueak out of mer mouth!"

It was Tai Lung! And he was carrying in his jaws...Mr. Ping! He had his jaws clenched gently around the goose's neck. Tai Lung moaned slightly. "I'm singed, and i shmell like a burnt dumpling!"

"Now, be careful with those jaws of yours. I bruise easily!" Mr. Ping told him nervously. Tai Lung scowled and threw the goose safely to the side once he was away from the burning shop.

"Dad!" Po cried happily, nearly in tears. He ran up and gave the goose a hug. "Dad! I was so worried! I thought you were...what happened?"

Mr. Ping returned his son's hug and said. "Well, i was working on a new recipe, and...i don't think i should've mixed those two spices together..." He drifted off slightly.

Overjoyed, Scythe ran up to Tai Lung and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "Tai Lung." She whispered.

Although surprised at first, the snow leopard looked down at Scythe and smirked. "Thought you were still mad at me."

Scythe let out a laugh. "Oh...shut up, you fool." She continued to nuzzle him. He smiled and nuzzled her back. Then he looked up and froze. There was, pretty much, almost the entire city standing there, staring at him. But, they were the least of his worries. Standing not twenty feet away, was none other than Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

"Awkward!" Yang sang, inching away from Tai Lung slightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, looks like everyone knows Tai Lung's alive.

* * *

Had the Furious Five not been shocked out of their lives, they might've gotten into their fighting stances by now, ready for the big cat to attack, but, Tai Lung just stood there, speechless. Scythe looked up at him, nervous. She didn't know what any of them were planning.

Shifu was no better. He stared at the leopard in utter bewilderment, not knowing what to do next. The questions buzzing in his skull blocked his urge to speak.

Then, Po walked up to the great leopard. "Tai Lung." He said. Then he smiled. "Thank you, for saving my father." And, to everyone's astonishment, he placed his hands together, and bowed. Tai Lung simply dipped his own head in response. Then, he faced the crowd once more.

Most of the Furious Five were glaring, slightly, at him. Mainly, Tigress. Crane, Mantis, and Viper were the only ones who weren't. They seemed to be considering the thought that...maybe, just maybe, Tai Lung had changed a bit.

Scythe looked up at Tai Lung. She knew he wasn't ready to face his father just yet. So, she nudged him slightly and offered him the best possible solution she could think of. "Run." she whispered. Tai Lung's attention snapped to her immediately. She jerked her head to the left. "Go. Now."

Tai Lung sent the crowd another glance, and, as quickly as he could, bolted off, leaving Scythe, Yin, and Yang standing there to face the others.

"I think Tai Lung has the right idea." Yin said.

Yang got into a crouching position. "Yeah? Well, i like my idea better. When in doubt, HAUL MAJOR TAIL FEATHER, DUDE!" He flapped his large wings and flew away.

"C'mon, Scythe! Let's get out of here." Yin said, flapping his own wings and taking off.

Shifu ran up to the snow leopard. "Scythe! Scythe Stoneclaw! What's going on?"

"M-Master Shifu, i-i can't--!"

The Red panda grabbed her arm tightly. "Scythe, i have known you since you were a cub! Now, explain to me everything!" He ordered sternly.

"Let me go!" Scythe managed to pull her arm away. She ran off after Yin and didn't look back once.

The others came up behind him. "Master, do you want us to follow them?" Master Tigress asked, staring after Scythe.

Shifu held up a paw. "No! You five will stay and guard the Jade Palace...just in case. I will follow them." He turned around. "Mantis! Crane!" He barked.

The two masters walked forward slowly with guilty expressions on their faces.

"You two and Po have some explaining to do when i get back."

Crane, Mantis, and Po bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

Tai Lung raced over a small hill and came to a stop at the bottom of it. He sat down by the river to catch his breath a little. "Oh, you fool! You, stupid, stupid, fool! You should've just left the goose."

At that moment, Yin and Yang came skidding down the hill, kicking up dust as they went. Yin seemed to be having the time of his life. "Ooh hoo, hoo! Ah, ha ha!" He hit the sturdy ground and laughed with relief. "Aw, man, that sucked."

"Are you kiddin' me? That was the best!" Yang guffawed. "Did you see their faces? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Du-hude! Shifu look like he was going to wet himself!" Yin squeaked.

"Would you two shut up!" Tai Lung snapped, rolling his eyes. "We should've just stayed at the damned ship!"

"For once," Said Scythe, as she jumped over the hill and joined them. "I think Tai Lung's right."

"You just _had _to save that child, didn't you?" Tai Lung fumed.

"Oh, what? So, it's my fault? I didn't ask you to come in after me!"

"Yeah? Well...that's-that's beyond the point."

"It's exactly the point!"

"Hey, hey, **_HEY!!_**" Yang shrieked. All eyes turned to him. "Shut up! You're giving the whole valley a headache! Now, it wasn't anyone's fault, so, be quiet, and GROW UP!"

They all stared blankly at him. A dead silence filled the area. After a minute, "Yang, did you just say somthing rational?" Yin mused.

"Yeah, well...so what if i did? I know how to reason with crap like this." the crane stuttered.

Yin shook his head. "Yang, you don't have the capacity to reason with sh--"

"Ah, ah, ah! Yin, language!" Scythe snapped.

The crane looked sheepishly at his feet. "Sorry." he muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Hee, hee. Another sucky update, coming right up!

* * *

About half an hour later...

_Slap!_

"Ow! Mei?! What the--"

"You." _Slap!_ "Could." _slap!_ "Have." _Slap!_ "Been." _Slap!_ "_Killed_!" The female crane emphasized every word with each smack as she followed both of her brothers around the ship, fuming.

"It's not _my _fault, you nutcase! Ouch!" Yin cried, trying his best to shield the top of his head. "What're we supposed to do? Ow! Tell everyone to please stop drawing our attention to their burning houses? Ow!"

"And, besides! You know me and Yin are attracted to anything with smoke or sparks coming out of it! Ah! Mei, stop!" Yang pleaded, becoming irritated. "We like glowy things! Ow!"

"Mei? Mei. Mei! Knock it off!" Scythe barked. "I think they've had enough."

Mei ruffled her feathers and huffed. "Fine!" She turned to look at Scythe. "And, you didn't exactly do the safest thing, either, Scythe." She pointed a wing at her.

Scythe shrugged innocently. "What did i do?"

"You ran into a flaming building!"

Scythe put her arms in the air. "Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't the only one! Tai Lung followed me."

Tai Lung, who was sitting nearby tending to a burn on his leg, scoffed. "Don't bring me into this argument. I have my own problems." He then noticed that Scythe had some soot on the side of her face. "Scythe?" He made a gesture with his paw and she wiped it off.

"What was i supposed to do?" Scythe asked the crane. "Leave the kid in there to die?"

"Hey, anyone smell bacon?" Yang joked. Yin and Tai Lung laughed wickedly.

Trying to keep herself from smiling, Scythe said, "That was uncalled for, Yang. That's wrong."

"Pork?" Yin added, causing even more laughter.

"Yin!" Mei warned.

"Ham?" Tai Lung put in.

Yin and Yang fell on the floor and began to laugh. "Ah, ha! I'm...aw! Oh, my stomach hurts, i gotta pee." Yin rolled around, holding his stomach.

Scythe couldn't help herself this time. She let a small smile play at her lips. "You guys-you...you're so evil. All of you." She got up and walked towards the 'kitchen' to get a snack. She smacked Tai Lung on the arm as she went past. "You're starting to act like them." She nodded towards Yin and Yang.

He only laughed in response. "Ah, which is proof that i've been around them for too long."

Scythe raised an eyebrow. Tracing his jawline with her tail as she walked into the next room, she asked. "When you gonna go talk to your father?"

His face fell instantly when she reminded him.

Yin and Yang busted out laughing. "Ooooh!"

"Ooh, snap!" Yin cried.

"She has you there, man." Yang laughed.

Tai Lung glared at them. He looked towards the cargo hold, an evil smile appearing on his face. "Where are those old war spears?" He questioned, running into the hold with a triumphant laugh.

Yin and Yang looked at one another, horrified.

Not a minute later, Tai Lung stepped back into the room, fully dressed in old armour and holding more than the necessary amount of weapons needed. Yin and Yang gulped.

"Now, who wants to play an advanced game of War? Ha, ha, ha!" Tai Lung pointed a sword at them.

"Aw, RUN, DUDE, RUN!" Yang cried, giving his brother an urgent shove.

"Cowards! Come back here and face me like men!" Tai Lung mused, enjoying it all.

* * *

Looking down at them from a hole in the ship's roof, Master Shifu hardly showed any expression other than pure confusion, saddness, shock, and realization. Had his son really changed? A part of him doubted that this was his son at all. He turned his head and looked down at the valley before him. "My students have much to explain." he concluded.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a very short chapter. Just going to update on Po, Mantis, and Crane's status. Not really much to say, other than...I PASSED ALL MY FINALS!! I got through the most important year of my High School life with no F's! WOOT! Oh, and, just for some more randomness (I know, i already expressed this like a thousand times) I LOVE MARIO CANTONE!!

* * *

Po paced back and forth across the floor nervously. He, Crane, and Mantis had been waiting there for about fourty-five minutes, awaiting Shifu's return.

"This is bad." Po said, glancing at the door every now and then. "This is so very bad. Shifu's totally going to kill us."

"Oh, no he's not." Mantis said.

This seemed to relax Po for a brief moment. Then, Mantis added quickly, "He's going to destroy us." Po whimpered at this last statement.

Crane shook his head, almost making his hat fall off. Placing it, neatly, back on his head, he said, "Don't worry, Po. I'm sure he just wants us to explain what happened. I don't think he'll be mad."

"Don't bet." Came a stern voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Shifu standing there. He didn't seem very angry, but, he didn't look pleased, either.

"Eek!" Po let out a small shriek and hid behind Crane.

Shifu stomped up to them. "You three _knew _that Tai Lung lived, and, yet neither of you said a word!" He narrowed his eyes at them and asked in a deadly whisper, "Why?"

Realizing that it was all up to him to explain, Crane bowed his head deeply in respect, as did Po and Mantis. "Forgive us, Master." He said. "We didn't tell you because...Well...Tai Lung doesn't really seem to be a threat anymore. We-we feel that he has...seen the error of his ways."

Shifu listened patiently.

"Yeah. I mean...You should've seen him when we did, Master." Mantis said. "I mean, he was acting like a kid! There didn't seem to be anything..._evil _about him. It was almost as if it wasn't really Tai Lung at all. Not to mention, when we confronted him, he didn't even attack us. Not even Po."

"Also, if i may add," Po interrupted, raising a finger. "He _did _save my dad's life."

"Yes, and he even mentioned somthing about...coming back here to..." Mantis looked at Crane and Po for support, which Crane gratefully granted.

"To what?" Shifu asked.

A small smile formed on Crane's beak. "He said that he was planning on...coming back to apologize."

"He probably would have done it already, but...he fears you...won't take him back." Po added, toying with his fingers nervously.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Shifu seemed a bit shocked. He slowly lowered his head and stared down at the floor. Crane almost thought he saw a smile form on his master's face, but, perhaps it was just an illusion.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, people! If you'd like to see some KFP pics i did, go to my profile and click on the links. Urgh! I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry! This chapter is just random! I need inspiration. Hopefully, i'll get to see KFP again tonight.

* * *

"AHHH! SCYTHE! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Yang shrieked at the top of his lungs as he and his brother tried to dodge Tai Lung's quick attacks.

"You two chickens will be fried one way, or another!" Tai Lung yelled, just barely raking the very tip of Yin's tail. The crane let out a yelp as a few feathers went flying. "Now, hold still!"

"Eek! Scythe!" Yin cried. "Help us out here, would ya?"

The female leopard laid sprawled out on a piece of wood off to the side, her tail swaying casually back and forth. She bit off a sharp end of the bone she was chewing on. "Shorry, guysh." She lisped. "I'm shtill digeshting. I'll get crampsh." She then began to pick her teeth with it.

"Errrrrhg!" Yin growled, rolling his eyes. He then turned to his last hope. "Mei! Mei, old buddy, old pal! Help us out, please! Ow!" By this time, Tai Lung had seen his chance to poke Yin with one of the spears he was carrying. "Tai Lung! Why you gettin' mad at me?!"

"You poured a bucket of water on me, you insolent pidgeons!" He snarled through gritted teeth.

"Well, there's no need to get violent. It was Yang's idea!"

"Bull!" Yang spat.

"I don't care _who's _idea it was, you both were in on it!" Tai Lung snapped, throwing a sword at Yang, who dodged the thing by no more than an inch.

"Scythe!" Yin and Yang snapped in unison.

Scythe rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. Tai Lung! Come on, buddy. Knock it off."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes, too. He shook off the old armour with little effort and threw his weapons to the side. He walked over and plucked a bone from the bowl sitting next to Scythe.

Finally feeling that it was safe to land, Yin and Yang flew down to the floor and landed with soft _thud_.

"Phew." Yang sighed. "Thanks, Scythe."

Instantly, Yin grabbed his beak and held it closed. "No! She could've helped us thirty minutes ago, but, she didn't. Don't even look at her. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Scythe and Mei snickered. Scythe then turned to Tai Lung. "Feeling better?" she asked him.

The larger male only grunted in response, and, with a low growl, he yawned and stretched out on the piece of wood next to Scythe. After a minute, he said, "I'd be just fine if those two would take their antics elsewhere." He sent an annoyed glance at the twins.

She placed a paw on his head and stroked his soft fur, almost playfully. "Aw. Poor Tai Lung." She cooed. He laughed and swatted her paw away.

"Do you take nothing seriously?" He asked.

She thought for a minute. Finally, she concluded, "Naw. Not all the time."


	19. Chapter 19

UGH!! I HATE THIS THING! I was in the middle of typing a chapter, i pressed save, and it said i had to log in to do it. IT ERASED IT! I am so pissed right now, i could scream!

* * *

It was almost night by the time Scythe had learned that both she and Tai Lung had dozed off. She found that he had his head rested over her neck. A low purring sound erupted from him as he breathed.

She laughed lightly and got off the bench as quietly as she could, trying not to wake him. She leaned in towards him. "Hello, Tai Lung." She whispered automatically. "This is your wake-up call. Please move your tail."

He didn't even stir.

With a smirk, Scythe hopped up onto the bench and simply rolled him off. "Wakey, wakey! C'mon!"

"Dah! Oof!" He groaned as he hit the floor. Shaking the dust from his fur, he looked up at her. She was laughing at him.

"What was that for?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing."

"You're just like the pidgeons." He said, rolling his orange and yellow eyes.

"Did someone say 'pidgeons'?"

Tai Lung groaned when he recognized the voice of Yin. He and Scythe turned to see the two twins standing there holding matches in their talons. Also, their faces (not their beaks) were painted. Yin's was red, and Yang's was blue.

"What are you two fools up to now?" The leopard asked. "And why are you covered in paint?"

"We told you," Yang sighed. "They're having a little festival in town tonight. And, we, being the generous birds that we are, are going to put a tiny thrill into the town's people's gray, little lives."

Yin smiled evilly. "We put the 'fun' in 'dysfunction'."

"Well? You guys in?" Yang asked.

Scythe nodded. "Yeah, i'm in. Tai Lung?"

"Are you three forgetting about what happened earlier?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"Oh, what do you have to worry about?" Yang asked. "The whole world pretty much knows you're still alive. What difference does it make if you come with us or hide out here?"

Yang had him there. As much as he hated saying it, he replyed, "I suppose you're right."

Yang crossed his wings smugly. "Of course i'm right! Name a time when i haven't been right."

The other three blinked and raised their hands...er, wings.

"Oh, shut up." Yang muttered.

"Alright, well, if you two lovebirds _are _gonna help us, you're going to need to dress like us." Yin stated, pointing to his red face.

Tai Lung shook his head. "Oh, no! You two are not going _near_ me with that colored gunk!"

Yin sighed. "Fine! Jeez, ya freaken baby." He flew over and grabbed Tai Lung's cloak off of the bench. He threw it at him forcefully. "You need to hide your face somehow. One time, we didn't wear face paint and we got caught. We had to pay like a hundred dollar fine."

"You mean _i_ had to pay a hundred dollar fine." Scythe growled.

"What did you two do that time?" Tai Lung asked.

They smirked. "The same thing we're doing this time." They said in unison.

"There's gonna be fireworks." Yang said.

"And _lots _of them." Yin chorused.


	20. Chapter 20

Just saw KFP last night. It rocked as usual. Made me feel even more in love with Tai Lung.

* * *

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"Are you gonna ask him?" _

_"What?! Why me?"_

_"Because, it was your idea."_

_"Well, you _liked_ my idea!"_

_"Oh, for crying out loud!_ I'll _ask him!"_

"Perhaps, if you opened the door, it'd be easier to ask me what it is you wanted to ask me." Master Shifu called to his students, who had been standing just outside his room.

An awkward silence met his words. Finally, the red panda's door creaked open, and in came Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Po. He chuckled. "Yes, my students?"

They seemed a bit surprised by his good mood. Monkey and Crane gave Po a little shove and gestured to Shifu, who stood there patiently, waiting for one of them to speak.

Po cleared his throat and stuttered nervously. "Uh...Master Shifu? W-we were just wondering if...maybe, you know...Well, did you hear about that little, uh...festival happening in town tonight?"

"Indeed." Shifu said, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew what they wanted, but, he decided to wait and see if they were able to actually ask him.

Po scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Well...uh--"

"It's obvious what you're going to ask him. Just _ask _him." Viper offered the nervous panda a sweet smile.

"I'm getting to it!" Po said, feeling pressured. "Well...we were wondering if...well, since we've been training _so hard_ lately, maybe we could...I don't know--"

Shifu rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Have fun." He said with a small laugh.

Their eyes lit up. "Yes!" They chorused. Monkey slapped Po a high five. The panda winced and rubbed his paw slightly after. They thanked their master and left.

Shifu sighed with relief. "Well, at least i'll recieve a few good hours of peace."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Master Tigress asked flatly, cocking an eye ridge.

"Oh, c'mon, Tigress!" Po said. "It'll be fun! There'll be fireworks."

"Food." Mantis added.

"Games." Viper threw in.

"Food." Mantis repeated.

Tigress stood up and took a few steps toward them. "Are you all _forgetting _what just happened today? Tai Lung is running around out there somewhere, and _you're _all planning a night of fun and games?"

"Tigress, we told you already," Crane said calmly. "We don't think he's a threat anymore. You'd agree with us if you had come with me, Mantis, and Po the other day. We really think he may have changed for the better. Even Shifu believe's so."

"Well, you're all fools to come to that conclusion so quickly." The tiger snapped.

"Oh, come on, Tigress. Just come with us tonight." Viper pleaded. "We won't have fun without you."

Tigress looked at all of her friends standing there before her. After a few minutes, she let out a deep sigh and offered the smallest smile. It disappeared quickly, though. "What kind of games?"

* * *

The part of town where the festival was taking place buzzed with excitement as people of all ages began to play games, eat a delicious variety of foods, and dance, even.

Yin, Yang, Mei, Scythe, and Tai Lung had arrived just after the fun had started. Yang began dancing in the oddest way when the music touched his ears.

"This was a bad idea." Tai Lung growled at Scythe, pulling the cloak further over his head as two pigs and a goose walked by.

"This party is off the _hook_!" Yang said, continuing to dance.

"Yo, yo, shut up, dweeb." Yin said, so only he, Scythe, Tai Lung, and Yang could hear. "We have to find out where they're keeping the fireworks."

"What're we going to do about--" Yang jerked his head towards Mei.

"Ehh, we'll think of somthing. We just need to be patient." Yin replied. Then he added with a chuckle, "This is gonna be one awesome light show."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about my slow updates! A thousand apologies! I've been feeling lazy lately. XP

* * *

Po and the Furious Five strode excitedly into town. Many of the people bowed in respect when they saw them. Everyone seemed to be having a blast. A few children ran by them with lit sparklers.

Po looked at Tigress. "Ya see, Tigress? You would've missed out on all of this if you'd stayed home."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Oh, that would have been a tragedy." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She walked away from them. "I'm getting some shrimp rolls."

"You need to get out more often." The panda said, shaking his head. "You guys don't have enough fun."

"We have plenty of fun." Monkey protested.

"Not enough." Po pointed out. His eyes then lit up as he saw a large group of animals dancing. "Hey! C'mon, guys! Let's boogie!" He shouted, grabbing Viper's tail and pulling her along. She and the others chuckled lightly, following him into the crowd.

* * *

Tai Lung, Scythe, Yang, and Mei were sitting at a round wooden table watching a large number of people dance. Yin had, 'unexpectedly', wandered off, no doubt, in search of the fireworks tent.

Tai Lung chuckled. "I can't remember the last time i heard music."

"Jeez," Yang stated. "That prison of yours must've sucked big time."

"You have no idea." The leopard growled.

Just then, Yin walked up to them. He made sure Mei wasn't looking before whispering to them, "Okay, i--" He paused and looked around quickly. "I found the fireworks. Getting to them is easy, but..." He pointed to Mei. "What do we do about...you know."

Yang looked out to the dancing crowd. Then, his face lit up when he saw the familiar faces of Po and Crane dancing with the people. A smirk crept up onto his face as an idea suddenly formed in his mind. He tapped his brother. "Hey, look who it is."

The others turned and saw them. Tai Lung let out some sort of a groan.

Yang looked at his brother. "You thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?"

It took a minute for Yin to catch on. Finally, he smirked as well. "Oh, yeah!"

Quickly, they surrounded Mei and pulled her to her feet. She let out a startled yelp. "Yin! Yang! What are you two doing?" She laughed.

"C'mon, Mei!" Yin cried. "Let's go _dancin'_!" He then pushed her into the crowd. Luckily, she had bumped into the person that Yin was aiming for; Master Crane.

Luckilly, Crane caught her just before she fell to the ground. They both stared at each other in surprise for a brief moment.

"Oh." Mei laughed nervously. "I-i'm so sorry! I-i didn't...heh, heh."

Crane seemed completely mesmerized by the presence of another crane, and, a female, at that. Not to mention, she was quite pretty. He shook his head and let out a sheepish smile. "Oh...i-it's all right. Heh. I-i know you didn't mean it."

Scythe watched from the side. She let out a giggle, seeing the two like that.

Mei cleared her throat. "I'm Mei. You?"

"Uh, C-Crane." He stuttered slightly.

She laughed. "That's an original name. You...you want to dance?"

"Y-yeah! Sure."

Yin and Yang slapped each other high fives. "I'm a genius." Yang said.

Yin gestured for the others to follow him. "C'mon! Let's go before i die of old age."

"Well, at least we got Mei out of the way. Hey! I made a rhyme! Ha!" Yang laughed.

Yin and the others rolled their eyes. "Oh, shut up!" Yin drawled.


	22. Chapter 22

Wheeeeeelp! Got out of my dentist appointment today. Hee, hee. I'm glad, too. I didn't feel like having my braces yanked and pulled on. Owie. Oh, and, a part in this next scene is totally taken from The Lord of the Rings. You should be able to figure out which one if you've seen it. XD

* * *

Sticking his head into the fireworks tent, Yin made sure that no one else was inside before gesturing his friends forward with a wing. They silently crept into the tent and looked at the fireworks around them.

Yang walked up to a pile of them greedily and grabbed one. He held it up for the others to see and nodded with approval. He cackled evilly.

Yin shook his head and pointed to an even larger one behind Yang. "No, no! The big one! The big one!"

Yang threw the one he was holding aside and looked for another. A confused look appeared on his face. He didn't know which one Yin was talking about. He turned to his brother and shrugged helplessly.

Yin sighed. "Right _there,_ feather brains!" He whispered. "The one shaped like an Eastern dragon!"

"Oh." Yang said, grabbing it.

Tai Lung looked at Scythe. "The second these two fools light the thing, i'm out of here."

Just as he said this, Yang struck a match against his beak, lighting it instantly. He held the match up to the wick and it sparked with life.

"Done." He said.

Yin, who hadn't really been paying attention, looked at the fuse, then back at his brother, horrified. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" He whispered frantically, pushing it towards his brother.

Yang, surprised, pushed it right back towards him. "It _is _in the ground!"

"Outside!" Yin snapped, pushing it back.

Yang did the same. "This was _your _idea!"

"Uh, guys?!" Scythe said nervously, looking at the fuse, which was moving rapidly upward. After they ignored her, she turned to Tai Lung. "Run!" She cried.

Tai Lung was nearly out the door already. "Don't need to tell me twice!"

The second he ran through the tent's entrance,

_Bam!_

* * *

Tigress let out a grunt as somthing, or someone, big slammed right into her. She hit the ground with a frustrated growl and rubbed her head.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She barked, looking up to see who it was. Her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw a familiar snow leopard on the ground in front of her, rubbing his own head tenderly.

Tai Lung recognized her instantly.

"You!" They cried in unison. Scythe stood nearby, looking down at them, bewildered.

_"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" _Cried a voice from inside the tent.

"Get down!" Tai Lung snapped. Acting on pure instinct, He pulled Scythe to the ground and covered her and Tigress' body with his own. And, not a moment too soon.

_PSSSHHHEEEEEEEEEW!_

The tent exploded off the ground, leaving a large trail of smoke in it's wake.

"AAIIIEEEK!" Yin and Yang both flew backwards and landed on their backs right next to Scythe, Tai Lung, and Tigress. They were covered head to toe in ash and soot. Plus, one of the feathers on top of Yang's head was on fire.

The tent flew up into the sky, and, almost as soon as it was set off,

_KABOOM!_

It exploded, filling the whole valley with a bright, purple light. It made a dragon shape and finally died down. All of the town's people ooed and awed at the site, even as burnt bits of the tent rained down around them. Po, and, the other members of the five, laughed and clapped.

Mei, on the other hand, turned towards the source of the explosion with a grim expression. "Yin and Yang." She growled knowingly.

Finally knowing that it was safe, Tai Lung sat up, letting the other two as well. Him and Scythe looked at one another and blinked. Then, they both began to laugh.

Tigress, who was too shocked at the moment to know weather to feel angry, or amused, stared at the two leopards in utter disbelief.

Yin and Yang looked up at the sky, amazed. Yang slowly reached up and patted out the lit feather on his head. "That was good." He concluded.

"Let's get another one." Yin said.


	23. Chapter 23

No comment...

* * *

Mei stomped off towards the spot where the firework had been set off, leaving Crane standing there, a curious expression on his face. Tilting his head to the side, he followed her.

She walked behind a few more tents and spotted her brothers, Scythe, Tai Lung, and Tigress all sitting on the ground. Yin and Yang were laughing too hard to notice her. She ruffled her feathers angrily and walked up to them. She smacked them both upside the head. "You _stupid_, idiotic, fools!"

"Ow!" Yin cried. He spun around angrily to see who the culprit was, but, his look of annoyance turned to horror when he saw that it was his sister. "Oh, crud! Run, Yang, run!"

Him and Yang stood up and flew off, their laughs echoed through the whole valley.

"Yeah! That's it! Fly away! You wait until i get home!" Mei called after them. "You two are so _dead_! Do you hear me? Dead!"

Yin looked behind him and said, "Well, she didn't like that one very much."

"Dude, she's pissed." Yang said, nodding his head.

Crane, unbeknownst to Mei, had been behind her the entire time. He spotted Tigress and walked over. "Tigress! Are you okay?" He asked, surprised.

The female tiger stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, i'm...i'm fine." She didn't take her eyes off of Tai Lung, who was just now realizing what he had done to the tiger who had tried so desperately to kill him the last time they met. He scowled at her slightly.

After a minute, Tigress scowled right back. "What are you playing at?" She barked at him suddenly.

"Uh...Tigress..." Crane warned, but she refused to listen.

She went right up to him and said, "First you come through here on a murderous rampage, and then you come waltzing back like nothing ever happened! What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

Fiery rage built up in Tai Lung's eyes. He managed to control his anger, however, and turned to Scythe, as if asking for permission to attack her. Scythe just shook her head, not wanting this conflict to turn violent.

Tai Lung turned back to Tigress and answered in the calmest voice he could manage. "A lot of things, i'm sure. No. Actually, i was quite hoping i could leave my past behind me, and, start all over again. That is, if i am forgiven for my actions."

"No one in their right mind would forgive you." Tigress growled. She got into a fighting stance and said through gritted teeth, "I'm not falling for your tricks."

Tai Lung sighed deeply. "Look, i'm not going to fight you, okay? Just leave it at that."

"You think i'm a fool?" Tigress asked. "As if i'm just going to let my guard down and give you an opportunity to slit my throat?"

Tai Lung was becoming vexed. "There really is no sense in trying to reason with you people, is there?" He rolled his eyes and flattened his ears against his head.

The minute the words left his mouth, Tigress lunged at him. He dodged the attack easily. She recovered quickly and threw a few punches at him. Scythe backed away.

"Tigress! No!" Crane snapped. "Stop this!"

Tai Lung wasn't even fighting back. He simply blocked her attacks and tried to reason with the enraged feline. "Is this your solution to every thing, Master Tigress? Violence?

Coming to the conclusion that it was useless, Tigress let out one last burst of fury as she tried to rake Tai Lung across the face with her claws. She missed her mark, however, when Scythe stepped in to try and break it up.

It felt as if four needles had been driven into the side of Scythe's face and were all yanked to the side at the same time. She let out a startled gasp and held her cheek with a paw.

Tigress stopped immediately as she realized her mistake. She felt somthing grab her paw as she swung it back and turned to see Crane standing there, a vice grip on her arm.

"That's enough, Tigress!" He snapped.

Scythe just stood there, a surprised look on her face. She clutched her injured cheek and stared at Tigress for a minute.

"Scythe!" Tai Lung and Mei cried in unison. Tai Lung scanned over the injury and sent a glare in Tigress' direction. "Now look what ya did!"

Scythe pushed his hand away. "Tai Lung, it's fine. It's my fault anyway. Can-can we just leave? Please?" She asked, trying her best to ignore the burning pain and end it all right there.

"Maybe...that's best for all of us." Crane said.

Yanking her arm away, Tigress let out a frustrated growl and ran off. No one tried to stop her. She obviously needed to blow off some steam.

"Sorry about that, Scythe." Crane said.

"It's fine." Scythe said. "I just need to go wash myself off at the waterfall." She glanced at her paw, which was nearly covered in blood. She offered him a smile. "You guys know where to find us if you need us, right?"

Crane nodded. "Yeah. There's a matter of importance that needs to be discussed. Me, Po, and some of the others really need to talk with you all."

"Well, stop by when you can." Mei said.

"Yes," Tai Lung agreed. Then he added with a growl, "But, please, don't bring the tiger when you do decide to drop in."

Crane nodded sheepishly.


	24. Chapter 24

No comment...

* * *

Getting wet is pretty much the last thing that almost every cat would plan on, but, sometimes it was necessary. Getting a quick bath at the base of the small waterfall seemed like a good idea to Scythe and Tai Lung. Well...mostly Scythe.

They stood on a rock directly under the flowing water, rubbing the wretched soot and ash out of their thick fur. Mei had gone home already, not being able to wait and deliver the painful, but, necessary, lecture to the twins.

"You know," Scythe said, shaking some water out of her fur. "Now that i think about it, the smell of burnt fireworks mixed with fur has a nice, smokey combination to it."

Tai Lung chuckled and scrubbed the top of his head. "A smokey combination. You're insane, Scythe." He glanced over at her. "How's your face?"

Scythe rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stings."

"I'll bet."

Scythe cleaned a majority of her left arm and looked back at Tai Lung. "Can i ask you somthing?"

Tai Lung sent her a smirk as he rubbed his shoulder. "Well, we're in the shower together. You can say whatever you want." He laughed.

She punched him playfully and laughed. "I'm serious." She said, shaking the wetness from her fur once more. "What is your..._connection _with that tiger from earlier?"

Tai Lung seemed immensely surprised by the question as he almost detected a sense of jealousy in her voice. "Nothing!" He quickly spat. "Remember that quarrel i mentioned the other day? The one that took place at the Thread of Hope?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's just say she was amongst the ones who wanted so desperately to carve a reputation out of my hide." Then he chuckled in amusement. "In fact, as i recall, she was the first to attack me."

Scythe scoffed. "I'm not very surprised. She seems to have a temper, that one."

"Hm. Yes, well, i'm sure her intentions were strictly for the best, but, i'm pretty sure she had the urge to sink her teeth into somthing, anyway."

Scythe said nothing, but, continued to wash herself. After a minute, she walked up on to the shore and shook herself again. "C'mon, tough guy," She said. "Let's go home."

Tai Lung jumped out of the water and shook himself. His fur puffed up instantly after. Scythe couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"And what're you laughing at?" He demanded.

She laughed harder. "You look like a bush."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and walked past her. With one swift move, he knocked her back into the river. She let out a small shriek. A smirk crept up onto his face and he chuckled to himself, obviously pleased. "Bush, eh?"

* * *

Back at the ship...

"You both could've been killed!" Mei rambled on, pacing back and forth in front of her brothers, who were sitting before her pouting, annoyed looks plastered on their faces.

"We're sorry." They moaned in unison, flatly, not even looking at her.

"You could've killed someone else!"

"We're sorry."

"You could've been caught!"

"We're sorry."

"_And_...You couldn't have given me a better distraction." She said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"We're sor--Wait! Wha--?" Yin and Yang looked up at her in surprise.

Her smile grew and she leaned in closer towards them. "I'm letting you two off easy this time. But, only because of the one good thing you did tonight." She walked away, leaving the two to sit there in utter silence.

"Eeeeeh?" Yang cocked an eye ridge and turned slowly to his brother. "Wh-what'd we do?"

After a minute, Yin smirked. "Eh, who cares. We're off the hook. Now, let's go wash this paint off and make some more..._thought out _plans for the _next _party the town has."

"Sweet." Yang drawled.


	25. Chapter 25

No comment...

* * *

Master Tigress threw open the doors to her room and sat down on her bed in a huff. Silver moonlight poured into her room. She sat there in silence with her paw under her chin for the next thirty minutes, trying to come to a conclusion about the snow leopard that she was trying so hard to hate.

"I refuse to believe it!" She growled to herself angrily. "That traitorous wretch _must _be plotting something." She snarled in frustration. _But, maybe he really has changed... _Tigress immediately shook her head and dismissed the thought. "No! It's impossible." _Nothing is impossible. _Oogway's words came back to haunt her.

She growled once more and covered her ears, trying to block out any thoughts of the dreaded leopard. "I refuse to believe it." She snarled again, silently.

"Yes. That's your problem."

Tigress looked up to see Crane standing in her doorway. He looked disappointed.

She flattened her ears against her head in annoyance and muttered, "Where are the others?"

Crane casually stepped into her room and looked around. "They're still out there having fun. Which is what you would be doing if you hadn't been so stubborn and arrogant."

"Oh, don't start with me, Crane." She muttered.

"Why can't you just face it, Tigress?" He almost snapped. "Tai Lung isn't the person he used to be. He's changed--"

"And, how do you know that for sure?" She barked.

Crane sighed deeply. "Because, if he was really planning on doing something terrible, he would've done it all ready. You remember our battle with him. He wouldn't have had the patience to pull it off. He would've fought back tonight if he really wanted to."

Tigress seemed to consider this for a minute. Then, she turned to the crane and said, "Perhaps...i have been a bit _unforgiving._" She found it painful to say these words, for, they went against her true feelings. "But, you remember what he did to us, Crane. What he did to this valley. What he did to Shifu! I'm sorry, but, i-i just can't bring myself to trust him just yet. I need more proof." She sighed. "I'm sorry, but, for now, that's my final decision. I can't make you and the others change your minds, but, you can't make me change mine either. Not just yet." And, with that, she turned away from him.

Crane remained silent for the next few minutes. Finally, he turned to leave. "So be it, Master Tigress."

* * *

Back at the festival, Po and the rest of the five were still having a blast. They were all sitting at a wooden table, chatting and joking with one another.

Viper laughed. "Oh, you were right, Po. We needed a break. Tonight was a _blast_!"

Po laughed right back. "You see? There's always time for some fun in your life. You can't take everything so seriously all the time. You need to live a little."

At that minute, Crane flew down out of nowhere and landed at the table. He sighed and took a seat next to his friends.

"Where have you been, Crane? Are you all right?" Viper asked, smiling warmly at him.

He looked up. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He let out a fake yawn. "I'm just tired."

"Oh, you mean from dancing with your little girlfriend all night?" Mantis asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively and laughing. The others did the same.

"Ha, ha, ha. You guys are comic geniuses." He said, smiling a bit. "No, actually, i was just back at the palace checking up on Tigress."

Po's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! I saw her leave like an hour ago. She didn't look very happy. What happened?"

Crane shrugged. "Eh, let's just say she ran into someone that she isn't a big fan of at the moment. Speaking of which, we all need to go and have a chat with...(ahem) you-know-who tomorrow."

"Who? Tai Lung?" Po asked, surprised.

"Shh!" Crane hushed. "Keep your voice down. Yes, him. And, not just me, Mantis, and Po. Monkey, Viper, you need to come, too."

"What about Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"She won't be joining us, i'm afraid." Crane said. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"What about Master Shifu?" Po asked.

"Luckily, we don't have training tomorrow. If he asks, we'll just tell him the truth." Crane replied. "And, remember, we don't want this meeting to turn chaotic, so--"

"I thought that was the reason why we _aren't_ bringing Tigress." Mantis pointed out.

Crane sighed. "Yes, but, we all need to keep our cool. We don't want Tai Lung as an enemy again."

"That is, if he still isn't all ready." Monkey stated flatly.

"Well, he isn't. Please, guys, don't be like Tigress." Crane pleaded. "Me, Mantis, and Po trust him."

Po sheepishly raised his paw. "Um...not to seem rude, but, i never said i completely, totally did--"

Crane sighed again and slapped a wing over his face, obviously vexed. _This may be harder than i thought._ He thought to himself.


	26. Chapter 26

No comment...

* * *

Early the next morning, Po and...a majority of the Furious Five set out to try and locate the old warship where Tai Lung was currently residing. They began to make their way up the river and towards the waterfall. The ship would be somewhere beyond there.

Po was having somewhat of a hard time keeping up. Finally, catching up to Crane, who was leading the group, he wheezed, "I don't know (pant) what's worse. This, or the steps at the Jade Palace."

"Not much further, Po." Crane said. "We just need to get up this waterfall, and, we should be able to see the ship from there." He began climbing up the base.

Po examined the waterfall top to bottom. It wasn't very high, but, it was enough for his own discomfort. He groaned as the others went past him and began walking up the base themselves.

"I wish i had a trampoline..." He muttered.

* * *

Tai Lung was sound asleep in his comfortable bed aboard the beached warship. Then, he felt something small, and soft tickling his nose. He simply let out a snort and it stopped for a brief moment. Then, to his dismay, it started again. This time, a little more quickly. Finally becoming irritated by it, he slapped a paw over his face.

_Splat!_

Something soft and sticky splattered all over his face. He let out a disgusted grunt. "What the--?!" He sat up and looked at his paw. It was covered in a white, creamy substance. He wiped some off his face, then he licked some. Icing. Vanilla icing.

Instantly, he knew what, and who, had caused it. He turned around, a deadpan expression on his face. Just as he'd expected, there stood the two culprits, Yin and Yang. They both were grinning widely. Yin held a single feather, no doubt, one of his own, in his right foot. Yang was holding a metal can that had obviously contained the icing.

They both laughed hysterically when they saw the results.

"You almost look good enough to eat!" Yin laughed.

"All you need is a cherry on top!" Yang guffawed.

With a small _Shing! _Tai Lung quickly unsheathed his claws. The twins stopped laughing at once and gulped.

Tai Lung smiled evilly. "I've been expecting somthing like this from you two. I almost thought i'd been forgotten. I've been waiting to use my claws on somthing for a while now." He glanced down at his paw, then back at the twins. "It's a good thing i sharpened them last night." He let out a sharp growl and his muscles tensed. His tail swung angrily behind him. He looked angry now.

"We're dead." Yin squeaked.

* * *

It didn't take long for Crane and the others to find the ship. In fact, they could see it from where they were now. Po managed to pull himself the rest of the way up the waterfall. He collapsed on his stomach and threw his fist in the air. "Yeah!" He huffed.

A few minutes later, they reached the ship.

"Now what do we do?" Viper asked.

"Well, we go in, i guess." Mantis said.

That second, three individuals burst out of the ship's entrance...well, rolled actually. The others quickly recognized the spotted fur of Tai Lung. It all happened so quickly, the other two seemed to just be a bunch of white feathers.

Landing on top of them, Tai Lung grabbed Yin and Yang by their necks with both paws and growled at them. "I swear, if you bloody pidgeons pull _one more prank _on me, your heads will be mounted on some bounty hunter's wall for the next thousand years!"

The others were clearly surprised. Monkey, Mantis, and Po, however, let out loud snickers when they saw the icing on the leopard's face.

Yin let out some choked laughter. "Tai Lung," He coughed. "C'mon, man. I think you're bruising my neck meat."

"Fine." Tai Lung snarled as he released them roughly. "What are you two idiots actually attempting? Are you trying to see how many pranks you can pull on me before i try and kill ya?"

"(Ahem) Tai Lung?" Crane cleared his throat.

The snow leopard whirled around and finally noticed the others. "Ah." He stood up and dusted himself off. "I've, uh...(ahem) _We've _been expecting you five...I suppose." He quickly wiped the remaining icing off his face.

At that moment, Scythe and Mei walked outside.

"Oh, dear." Mei walked over to her brothers and pulled them to their feet. "You two, i told you not to do that." She scolded.

Yin and Yang rolled their eyes and looked at the ground, embarassed. For once, they didn't fully get away with their prank.


	27. Chapter 27

No comment...

* * *

An awkward silence filled the room once everyone had gathered inside. Shifting his feet, Crane decided to finally break the silence and ask, "So...first of all, how did you escape a Wuxi Finger Hold?"

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "I knew this question was coming." He muttered. "I'm not quite sure myself. The last thing i remember before it happened was seeing the panda's fat pinky go down,"

"Hey!" Po whined.

Tai Lung, however, ignored him. "After that, i woke up somewhere outside of the valley. I was so weak, i couldn't move my arms or legs for a full hour. Plus, i had, and _still _have, some minor injuries from the fight."

"Well, i guess that hold isn't as effective as we thought." Po said.

"Yes. Sorry to disappoint you all, but, I'm still kicking." Tai Lung added.

Viper slithered forward slightly and gave Tai Lung a concerned look. "If i may ask, Tai Lung," She began with caution in her voice.

"What is it, Master Viper?" Tai Lung asked, turning to look down at her.

"Well...what are you planning on doing about..." The snake couldn't bring herself to come right out and ask. She turned to the others for some support.

"You want to know what i plan on doing about my father." The leopard said. It wasn't a question.

Viper whirled around to look at him, surprised. The others, with the exception of Crane, all winced, not knowing the reaction they'd receive.

But Tai Lung stayed calm. He looked from one to the other. "I know _that _question must have been eating you all alive." He smiled slightly, amused. "I want to ask for my father's forgiveness. I know, i don't deserve it at all, and, i won't be surprised if he doesn't give it." Then he chuckled. "I won't be surprised if any of you don't forgive me either."

"Well, chyah," Yang said, drinking a cup of water. "I sure wouldn't."

Tai Lung flattened his ears against his head again and growled.

Mei nudged her brother, who threw his wings up in the air and cried, "What did i say?"

"Well," Crane began. "If what you're saying is true, Tai Lung, then...i can forgive you."

He had no idea how great those words sounded to the snow leopard. He smiled gratefully and bowed. "Thank you, Master Crane."

After another moment of awkward silence, Po slowly stepped forward. "Uh...Look, i know me and you kinda...got off on the wrong foot, but...If you truly are sorry for everything you did...especially to Master Shifu, then...I guess i can forgive you, too." Po concluded, smiling awkwardly. "Plus, i pretty much owe you one for rescuing my father in the fire."

This seemed to catch Tai Lung off guard. "Well...thank you, Master Po."

The panda smiled a little at the man who was once his greatest enemy.

One by one, the other masters came forward and, with some reluctance, accepted his apology as well.

Tai Lung turned to look at Scythe, who smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Now, we just need to convince Tigress and Shifu." Po pointed out.

"The tiger may be the trickiest part." Tai Lung muttered. Then he realized what he just said. "Then again, i may be wrong." He sort of slumped, thinking of his father's reaction.

"I'm sure he'll take you back." Mantis said. Then he added, "That is, if Tigress doesn't claw your eyes out first."

"Thank you, Master Mantis." Tai Lung said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When are you going to go to him?" Monkey asked.

Now it was Tai Lung's turn to turn to his friends for support. Scythe gave him a weird smile and answered Monkey's question herself. "When he's ready."

"Which probably won't be for a long time if you leave it entirely up to him." Yin threw in. Him and Yang slapped each other high fives and laughed.

"Shut it, ya bloomin' chickens." Tai Lung snarled, unsheathing his claws once more.

"Shuttin' it." Yin and Yang replied simultaneously.


	28. Chapter 28

Okay, this chapter is going to be much shorter...well, not _to _much shorter, than the other chapters. I'm sorry, but, i have a little less time on here than usual. A thousand apologies.

* * *

Having his students sleep in on their day off from training was one thing Master Shifu was expecting, but, him waking up to an empty palace was something he was not. Po, and the Five were nowhere in sight. Well...most of the Five, anyway. And, the most peculiar thing was, Tigress had not joined them, but, was sleeping soundly in her own room.

After having checked everywhere, He decided to take a stroll up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to try and clear his thoughts. As soon as he became settled, however, he remembered something. Tai Lung.

Had the snow leopard he once called his son truly changed? Perhaps that is where most of his students had wandered off to. Yes. It seemed to be a good possibility. Everything had seemed so...confusing over the past two days, and, to tell the truth, it all still was. What was the old master to do? Should he confront his son, or, wait for his son to confront him, if he even did at all. With a deep sigh, he shook his head warily and closed his eyes.

"What am i to do?" He muttered to himself.

"What is your heart telling you to do, my old friend?"

Shifu whirled around at the familiar, warm, friendly voice that he had known for so many years. A swarm of blossom petals hovered in the air before him, taking the shape of none other than Master Oogway. It was hard to tell, but, he new the tortoise was smiling at him.

"M-Master Oogway!" Shifu blurted out. "I...I was not expecting...I mean--"

He was cut off as the tortoise let out a hearty chuckle. "Ahh, Shifu," Said the wise Kung Fu master with a giggle. "There is no need to be alarmed by my presence. Especially with my limited time to speak with you."

"W-what is it you have come for, Master?" Shifu stuttered slightly. "N-n-not that i am unhappy to see you."

Oogway chuckled again. "Need there be a reason for a master to visit his old student from the other world?"

"So...you've come to...visit?" The Red panda struggled with the words as if it were embarrassing to say them.

"Well," Oogway said. "I didn't say that." After a minute, he gave Shifu a sympathetic look. "I hear you are having some...family trouble."

"I...Well, not..." Shifu began to deny it, but, slumped, knowing that lying to Oogway was useless. "Yes. As you probably all ready know, Tai Lung is alive, and...A few others, along with some of my students believe...he has changed."

"I see." Stated Oogway. "And, you do not?"

Shifu toyed nervously with his fingers. Then, he let out a sigh and stared at his feet. "I...I don't know. A large part of me wants to believe that it's true, but...i have my doubts as well."

"Oh, my old friend, you are so busy trying to come to a final decision on the matter before you've even had a chance to see it with your own eyes." Oogway said. "Perhaps Tai Lung deserves a second chance...that is, if you are willing to forgive him. Listen to your heart, Shifu. Listen to your heart, and, the true answer will come to you in time." With this, the blossom petals began to scatter, and, soon, Shifu was left standing there, with the rising sun as his only company.


	29. Chapter 29

Urgh! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!! I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block over the past couple days. (punches self) Get working, you stupid brain!!

* * *

To Tai Lung's slight dismay, Mei had offered Po and the Furious..._Four_ some breakfast before they left. Each of them happily accepted her offer, for, they were all hungry. Especially Mantis, who was all ready starting his second bowl of rice.

Yin and Yang, who paid little attention to their plates of tofu and bao, were currently in an arm wrestling match, to see which of the brother's was the strongest. Scythe, Crane, Po, and Viper just looked on, amused.

After a few strained grunts erupted from Yang's throat, he managed to slam down his brother's clawed foot right onto his own plate. Bits of smashed tofu and dumpling splattered onto Yin's face.

"Ha! You_ lose_!" Yang cried, pointing at his brother. "Now, _you _have to smell my fish bone collection!"

Yin sent him a look and scooped up some of the rice from his plate on a spoon. "Oh, yeah?" He asked, bending the spoon back. "Smell _this_." He released his hold on the spoon's end and the rice went flying.

"Eek!" Yang ducked his head just in time.

Now, the rice sailed off towards a new target. This time, it made it's mark, hitting a certain snow leopard square in the face.

Tai Lung let out a snarl and slammed his bowl of bao down with a sharp _Clank!_ He glared at the twins and snapped, "_Will _you two stop that!"

"Sorry." Yin muttered.

Yang held his beak shut and tried his best to hold his snickers in. Viper and Scythe looked at one another and giggled quietly. Po, on the other hand, just let out a hearty laugh, not even attempting to hide it.

"You find somthing funny, panda?" Tai Lung shot.

Po quieted down instantly and didn't say a word.

"That's what i thought." Tai Lung chuckled, shoving a dumpling into his mouth.

* * *

Master Tigress enjoyed the thought of sleeping in late on her day off. It felt great and comfortable, being able to doze off again and relax. Being so used to waking up early in the morning, she had woken up at the regular time. Letting out a large yawn, she threw her head lazily down on the mat again and drifted off once more.

After a few more peaceful moments of good sleep, she felt somthing gently nudge her shoulder. Taking it for an annoying fly or insect of some sort (No offense, Mantis. XD) she merely shrugged it off. Then, she felt it once more. Vexed, she swung her fist out roughly. Instantly, it made contact with somthing soft and furry.

"Ow!" Groaned a voice.

Immediately, the female tiger's fiery eyes shot open. She looked over to see Master Shifu standing there, holding his nose. He looked at her and blinked.

"O-oh! Master, forgive me, I...I didn't know it was you--"

He waved it off. "No worries, Master Tigress. The fault is mine. I shouldn't have been so quiet."

She looked down sheepishly and said, "What can i do for you, Master?" She asked.

"I would like for you to accompany me, Master Tigress. We are going for a little walk."

She looked at her surroundings. "What of the others?"

Shifu only smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, we'll be meeting Po and the rest of the Five there. Now, come. We will be leaving very shortly."

"Um...Master?"

"Yes?"

"You've failed to mention where it is we're going." She pointed out.

Shifu looked to the side, thinking for a moment. Then, with another mysterious smile, he replied, "Let's just say...we're going to meet an old friend."


	30. Chapter 30

WARNING: Sucky chapter ahead.

...O.O...DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEE!! (hides)

Okay, there's either one or two chapters left after this one. I haven't really...calculated that yet.

* * *

With little, to no, effort at all, Tigress walked alongside Shifu with light, quiet strides. She glanced at the river to her right and then back at her master. "Master, where are we going?" She asked as they reached a waterfall.

"Patience, my student." He replied. "We're almost there." He scanned the base and began to make his way up.

* * *

_Clank!_

Everyone jumped slightly as Yin and Yang threw a couple of old, rusty, dented shields on to the ground. The two cranes grinned and stated. "Anyone up for a game of War?"

Curiously, they all looked at the shields and gave the twins questioning looks. Tai Lung merely slapped a paw over his face and groaned.

"Oh, no."

"What's that?" Viper asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, it's a little game we like to play." Yin explained. "Ya see, a long time ago, these...ancient soldiers abandoned this ship and left all of their goodies behind for us to find."

"For our pleasure and entertainment." Yang added with a smirk.

"Now, who wants to play?" Yin cried, throwing his wings in the air.

Po shrugged and let out a hearty laugh. He looked at Mantis and Monkey and said, "Hey, i'll try anything once. It sounds pretty fun."

"I'll play." Monkey said cheerfully.

Crane shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Well, considering you don't seem to have any armor my size, i think i'll pass." Mantis said, pouting slightly.

"O-kay, that makes five of us. We need one more." Yang announced. Then, he pointed at Tai Lung. "You."

To everyone's surprise, Tai Lung actually smiled and laughed wickedly. "Fine. Whatever you two bumbling fools say, but, the panda's my opponent."

Yin shrugged. "Fair enough. But, you can't use any Kung Fu moves, your teeth, or your claws. Got it?"

Monkey and Po moaned.

"Heh, heh. I shouldn't need them." Tai Lung said.

"Okay, _I'm _picking first." Yin said.

"No fair!" Yang cried. "You're gonna pick him first," He gestured to Tai Lung. "And, leave me with the blubber ball here."

"Hey!" Po cried.

"_May _i continue?" Yin asked, rolling his eyes. "Get over here, Tai Lung. You're on my team. The leopard walked over to where Yin stood.

"Fine. Get over here...what's your name...? Po. You're on my team." Yang said.

"Crane. My man! Get over here, brother!" Yin said happily.

After finding some armor suitable to each of their sizes, they lined up on opposite sides, standing a few feet away from one another. It took a little while, but, they finally found some armor that perfectly fit Po's particularly large form. It had originally belonged to a rhino.

"So...How do we start?" Monkey asked.

"Like this." Yin said, and, without warning, he bonked Yang over the head with the end of his spear and tackled him. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Monkey and Crane shrugged, smiling, and playfully began to clash their own spears together.

Tai Lung rolled his eyes and threw his weapon to the side. With a sly grin, he pounced on Po and tried to roughly pin him to the floor.

To his surprise, the panda actually laughed as they both began to wrestle roughly with one another. After a few minutes, Tai Lung managed to get Po on his belly, and, he grabbed his arm and tugged it behind him.

"Oh, ho, ho! Ow!" Po groaned.

"You're going down, Dragon Warrior." The big cat taunted.

"I all ready _am_ down!" Po said. "Jeez! Ease up a bit, man!"

* * *

Tigress looked up at the large warship in utter confusion. She had no idea where they were, what they were doing there, and who they were meeting. She followed Shifu to the entrance, and, just as he did, peaked inside.

She gasped.

* * *

Po began beating the ground with his free paw. "Ow! C'mon, man! Uncle! Uncle! I give!" He laughed.

Tai Lung laughed as well. "What was that last statement, Dragon Warrior? I'm not quite sure i heard you entirely."

_RRRAARGH!_

Tai Lung looked to his left to find out where the noise had come from. All he saw, however, was a flash of orange and white, and, before he knew it, he was on his back. He winced as he felt two sets of claws dig into his shoulders. He looked up in surprise to see the tiger master on top of him.

Before he could react, however, she struck him across the face with a paw. "Dishonorable beast!" She snarled, raising her paw to strike him again.

"Tigress! Tigress, stop!" Po cried, grabbing her paw. "It's not what it looks like! It was a game!"

Confused, the female tiger looked down at Tai Lung. He was staring right back, a surprised look on his face. She turned to see everyone else staring at her, shocked.

Finally snapping out of it, Tai Lung, ignoring the stinging pain in his face, cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Where on Earth did _you _come from?"

Slowly, yet, reluctantly, Tigress backed away from the snow leopard and walked to the side, revealling Master Shifu to everyone for the first time.

Everyone glanced at both Shifu and Tai Lung from time to time, nervous and shocked expressions plastered onto their faces. Tigress was still glaring at the snow leopard. She unsheathed her claws as if to say, 'No tricks.'

"M-Master." Tai Lung gasped, a look of dread and shame appearing on his face.

"If you all could leave the room for a moment, please." Shifu said. "I must speak with my son alone."


	31. Chapter 31

Shortest. Damn. Apology. Eva. And i don't mean my own apology, either.

Urgh! I know i'm gonna be chased all around the world by angry readers holding torches and pitch forks.

* * *

Uneasily, everyone but Shifu and Tai Lung left the room. Scythe sent Tai Lung a sympathetic look and gave him a short nuzzle on the neck as she walked by. She also bowed her head in respect to Master Shifu, who gave her a small smile in return.

Now, you know everyone but Crane, Viper, Mei, and Scythe had little to no respect for privacy, so, as predicted, they just stood outside the door and listened closely.

Placing his arms behind his back, Shifu just stood there and quietly looked the leopard over for a few minutes.

"So, I--" The two became dead silent once more as they awkwardly began to speak at the same time.

Shifu flattened his ears against his head and looked down at the ground, glancing at Tai Lung every minute or so.

Tai Lung couldn't help but feel a bit uneased by the silence. Finally, he decided to break it. "Master, i...I mean...Father...I'm...I'm sorry for...for what I've done to you." He stammered. Finally, he just sighed and relaxed a bit. _Just say it! _He thought to himself. "And, the Valley as well, for that matter," he added, not looking at the Red Panda.

Shifu stood there patiently. No audible expression on his face. "Go on." He said.

Moving a bit closer, Tai Lung looked like a cub waiting to be disciplined for something naughty he'd done. "I...I've been ungrateful...and selfish, and arrogant, and...and cocky. My pride blinded me from seeing the truth. That...you saw me more as a son, than just a student. I don't deserve your love anymore...and...i never did." His eyes seemed to glimmer as tears quickly began to form in their corners. Not wanting to look more pitiful than he all ready did, he shook them away. He looked down at his former master and father and said. "I'm sorry." With this, he looked away, in fear of letting his grief overpower him.

After a minute, Shifu just looked up at him, tears forming in his own eyes. After another long, agonizing minute, he smiled sadly and said, "You don't know how long i've been waiting to hear those words from you,"

Surprised, Tai Lung looked down at him.

With another smile, Shifu added, "My son."

The words sank in, finally, and, to Shifu's immense surprise as well, the leopard leaned forward and embraced him.

The old Kung Fu master quickly returned the hug and said, "I forgive you, Tai Lung."

Those words hit Tai Lung like a ton of bricks. He let out a quick breath of air and tightly shut his eyes, desperately trying to prevent his tears from flowing.

Then, a loud whimper and sniffle interrupted their father/son moment. The two turned toward the noise to see everyone standing in the doorway. The noise had come from no one other than Yang, who had his head buried in his twin brother's shoulder.

Slowly, the crane turned to face them. He sniffled once more. "I've never felt so happy in my entire life!" He squeaked. Then, he burst into sobs again and wrapped his wings around Yin, who flushed madly and patted his brother on the back.

Tai Lung and Shifu rolled their eyes and smiled a bit.

Everyone re-entered the room. Scythe walked up to Tai Lung and nuzzled him once more, pulling him into a hug. He returned it, placing a small kiss on her cheek as well.

At that moment, Tigress walked...Well, was pushed by a certain Giant Panda, up to them. "Tai Lung," She said.

Tai Lung glanced at Scythe and walked up to Tigress. He gave her a small bow. "Master Tigress."

The tiger ignored the gesture and continued, "I'm sorry for my...outburst earlier, and...i apologize for my actions the other night at the festival,"

"Quite all right." He replied.

"_But_...This doesn't mean i forgive you for _your own _actions in the past." She concluded, standing tall and proud. She wasn't afraid to admit it.

Tai Lung simply nodded his head. "Fair enough. Will you ever forgive me?" He added with a small smirk.

She looked at the ground and nodded. "...In time." She allowed a small smile to tug at her lips as well, but, it quickly disappeared.

Then, the others walked up and bowed to the snow leopard, who respectfully bowed back.

"So," Po began. "Do you have any plans for the near future?"

Tai Lung smirked and looked at Scythe affectionately. " Well, I may have _one _thing in mind."


	32. Chapter 32

Okizzay, here's the last chappy. This has really been fun for me and i wanna thank all the loyal readers out there for the support. Guys, you were all my muse for this story. Thanks.

Unfortunately, i was unable to locate the lyrics for the Kung Fu Panda version of 'Kung Fu Fighting' so...just try and imagine the songs playing along with this chapter. This will be quite short, so, please don't freak. Just thought i'd warn ya.

* * *

_I'm late! I'm late! _

Shifu quickened his pace as he jumped from one rooftop to the next. This was his quickest shortcut, and, he was all ready off schedule. His gold silk robe fluttered in the wind behind him. "Of all days. Of all _darn_days!" He muttered to himself angrily. "I'm expected to be marrying someone today, and, i'm _late_!"

_Thud!_

Shifu nearly jumped out of his skin as another individual landed in front of him. He quickly recognized the spotted fur of his son, who slowed down and began to run alongside him.

"How do you think _i _feel?" Tai Lung panted, his purple cape fluttering in the wind behind him. "I'm the _groom_."

Finally, they jumped off the last room and rushed up the stairs towards the Jade Palace.

* * *

"Where are they?" Viper asked, looking around. Her, Tigress, and Mei were standing next to each other in the center of the same arena where they had had the tournament to determine who would have been the Dragon Warrior earlier that same year.

"It's almost time." Crane pointed out. Him, Po, and Mantis stood next to each other on the female's opposite side.

The citizens of the Valley of Peace were waiting patiently as well. They all watched, a bit anxious, from their spots around the arena. Monkey, Yin, and Yang stood a bit off to the side.

_Kerthunk! Slam!_

Everyone turned as the doors of the arena burst open, and, in came Master Shifu and Tai Lung. They swiftly ran up to the others. Tai Lung took his spot in front of Crane, and Shifu took his spot in between the two groups. Both of their shoulders dropped as they stood there and literally gasped for breath.

"You guys ok?" Po asked, glancing at both of them.

Shifu and Tai Lung merely gave them a thumbs up and nodded.

Then, a palace pig rang a gong and all turned their eyes to the top of the stairs. There stood Scythe in all her beauty, dressed in a purple silk long dress. A single lilly had been placed neatly behind her left ear. She clasped a bunch of flowers in her paws and made her way down.

Tai Lung watched her and smiled.

Finally, she made it to the center with all of the others and took her spot in front of the leopard she would soon call her husband.

Tai Lung took her paws in his as Shifu began the ceremony. The entire time, Tai Lung and Scythe just stood there, looking into each other's eyes.

Finally--

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife." Shifu finished with a proud smile, giving a small bow.

The two leopards stepped forward and nuzzled one another happily, each tightening the grip they had on the others paw as their tails entwined.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

Then,

_BOOM!_

Everyone looked up and saw fireworks shooting through the sky.

Tai Lung and Scythe smirked and looked to the side. Just as they'd expected, Yin and Yang were nowhere in sight.

"WHOOOOOOOO! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!!" Cried a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Yin and Yang flying through the air as the fireworks exploded over their heads.

"KABOOM, BABY!" Yin cried.

Mei looked away, embarrassed, and shook her head. "I don't know them. I don't know them. I've never _seen _them before." She muttered under her breath. Crane placed a wing over her shoulder and gave her a weird smile.

Everyone else just laughed.

And, out of the corner of his eye, Tai Lung could've sworn he saw a swarm of blossom petals in the shape of a tortoise, but, perhaps it was only an illusion.

Fin


End file.
